


Through The Murky Waters

by keanbeanz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A Group of One Shots, Alternate Universe, Dark gods, Don't like then Please don't read, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Swearing, Why do I do this to Characters I love?, dark!, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanbeanz/pseuds/keanbeanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Dark One Shots that mix Percy with any and all Greek gods and godesses' pairings suggested by readers on Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this has mentions of Rape so chill, also this is not my best story, I have done better but I hope you enjoy it still.  
> I in no way own PJatO or HoO.  
> And yes I do ship Percabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Aphrodite

Tears streamed down his face as he thought of the night, his hand gripped to riptide as he sat in the corner.

‘How could she?’ He thought. ‘Why did she?’

His hands wandered to his lips, he wanted to cut them off, remove them and never look at them again.

He clutched his heart and thought of the girl he loved a pain scorched his chest as his body shook.

‘What had he done?’ 

His hand clutched his hair as violent sobs escaped his lips.

Cheater.

Liar.

Fake.

Slowly he opened his eyes sniffling as if he had a cold. But a cold would be simple, this was not. No this was worse, the worse thing he could have done.

Carefully he stood his limbs aching from spending the night in the corner, his neck cracked as he lifted his body away from the walls that had surrounded him like a cocoon. 

He looked at the bed with disgust, his eyes moving like a storm as he glared down at the rumpled sheets, the pillows thrown onto the floor.

He watched the bed carefully afraid that the bed would attack him or hold him down; with strength he never thought the bed could posses. 

Images from the night before flooded his mind as he spun his head around refusing to think about it, more tears flowed from his eyes as he walked into the small bathroom in the back of the cabin, his eyes forced closed.

He stepped into the shower, washing, scrubbing himself clean, why did he feel so dirty?

So unclean?

After scrubbing himself red-raw he crouched down letting the droplets fall down his body, his hair surrounding his face as he thought, losing himself in the thoughts of him and his girlfriend. He could see her with her long flowing blonde hair and startling grey eyes.

But it hurt to look at her, his head ached as he thought of her, his mind went fuzzy, his eyes forced shut as he tried to keep the pain away, tried to rid it from his head.

But it wouldn’t leave.

It stayed like a constant reminder.

“Stop thinking about her!” she growled when she threw him onto the bed, he tried to fight back, but she was stronger than he thought possible.

“Get Off Me!” He cried as he tried to worm himself out of her vice like grip but when he struggled she just held on tighter.

“You know what I want.” She whispers in his ear, the contact makes him blush as shivers of delight tingle across his skin, but it is the effect she has on everyone.

Percy doesn’t say anything he just struggles harder as he tries to get away, to get out of the cabin and run, and to never come back. He knew if he could just get to his father.

“You can’t escape.” She murmurs kissing his neck he gasps as she bites his shoulder. “If you do what will happen?” she says her head dangerously close to his moving head. She smiles slightly and places her hand on his shorts, he yelps slightly.

“I know.” She says looking up at him through thick eyelashes. “You will start a War. Do you really want that? All those people dying. Your friends dying, your mother and your step father, or that pretty girlfriend of yours.” 

Percy sweat drops, his head stops moving and she finds her mark. Her lips crash onto his and he cries.

Percy slowly gets out of the shower the water slowly dries off him as he changes into his clothes, a silent answer passes his mind as he thinks of leaving his cabin.

Soon days go pass, he is almost grateful that he hides food in his cabin for when Annabeth comes over in the middle of the night. 

But she visits him, her smile makes him blush and a part of him cries.

But she visits anyway taking what she wants from him, stealing it without his permission.

He knows there is no one to talk to about it, who would believe him?

Who wouldn’t laugh when he tells them that The Hero of Olympus was raped by the goddess of love?

He hears Annabeth knock on his door asking him to see her, he doesn’t listen, and he doesn’t care not anymore.

“Please Percy?” She begs her voice rising, but he just shoves his head into the pillow and pretends she is not there. Soon they all check, his mentor clocks up to the door on the odd occasion asking him to come out asking him to leave, he simply replies with a grown before throwing the blankets over his head.

She visits him once more a bright smile on her face and she almost sings when she sees him, she is unaware of the pain and humiliation she is causing him. 

He sits on the bed his eyes not meeting her figure as she struts over to the bed, he never looks at her. 

“I have good news!” she sings Percy looks at her briefly, no expression on his face. She shrugs her dainty shoulders and continues “I am pregnant.” 

Really Percy is not surprised, he wants to say he doesn’t care but he does. 

He does not want a child with her and never has or had.

One month passes and he leaves camp in the middle of the night, leaving only a note saying goodbye, finding a small apartment in Seattle he hoped she would never find him.

But she always did.

She stayed with him as of nothing had happened, as if she didn’t destroy his life.

But that all changed, he began to wait for her to visit a smile on his face. 

He started to fall for her and he couldn’t help it, he never thought about his past and if he loved her then he would be able to cope with the past to forget about what she had done to him.

Her visits became more frequent and she stayed for longer, then it came the day he had once dreaded.

She knocked on the door, her hair tied up in a bun. A smile on her face as she held the bundle in her arms, Percy opened the door his eyes bright as he looked at the bundle.

“Meet your son.” She muttered passing the baby towards him. 

If Percy had been observant he would have seen the sadness in her eyes, the falsity of the smile, but he couldn’t see it, he could not notice it.

That was the last night she spent with him.

Percy waited for her to return every night, he never realised she wasn’t coming back. 

She played him for a fool.

He laughed when he thought of the irony.

She visited when he didn’t want her but when he wanted her she was gone.

He looked into his sons eyes and saw her Kaleidoscope eyes.

A tear escaped his eyes.

But what could he expect because sometimes, Love Hurts.


	2. House Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Apollo

Percy walked down the street, it was a place he immediately felt uncomfortable about, with all of the high security fences and impeccably clean streets and houses that could fit his entire unit complex in twice.

He immediately felt that he didn’t belong as he walked down the street.

He realised that this could have been a trap, a new kid rocks up at school, he has an interest in Percy and then decides after sitting with the boy for a week, that they are best friends and decides to throw a party. 

This naturally involved the entire grade.

Percy had tried to get out of it, saying he was grounded, but the kid just smiled and shook his head. 

“I know you are not telling the truth.” He laughed. 

Percy frowned as the boy tried to get him to get to the party two hours early, but he was able to get out of, without telling a lie.

The sound of heavy music fleeted down the street and attacked his ears, he felt hypnotised by the beat and he found himself almost running towards the house.

Walking closer and closer he was met with by far the biggest house he had seen, he was surprised it could fit in the street, with other houses. 

It was large and tall and there was no doubt the music was coming from this house, the outer walls vibrated with such intensity that Percy thought that the walls were going to collapse. 

He squared his shoulders and looked up at the house with a fierce determination, it was now or never.

Slowly he walked up the steps, the sound of people chanting out song lyrics made him feel uneasy as if he was going into some kind of ritual sacrifice, but the loud noises and the flashing lights that surrounded the house was too obvious.

Carefully he knocked at the door.

The door swung open to reveal a very, drunk and gangly teenage boy, he had red hair and freckles and Percy recognised him as the boy he sits behind in English.

“P-Percy.” He greeted throwing his arms over the boys shoulders, Percy almost gagged on the amount of alcohol on his breath. “Adrian said you were coming.” He pulled him into the house shutting the door with his leg.

A loud chuckle resounded through the front hallway, Percy looked up and met the blue eyes of Adrian, his blonde hair styled and short as he stood leaning against the doorframe. 

Percy smiled warily at the boy. 

“Greg weren’t you going to get Natasha a drink?” he asked stepping closer, his fist clenched in anger as he looked at the gangly teen.

Percy might have thought he was jealous.

Greg grunted a response before letting Percy go, which he was thankful for, before leaving the room in a stumbling manner.

Percy looked at Adrian with a smile. “Thanks, I thought he was never going to let go.” Adrian’s grimace turned into a smile that had Percy sweating. He didn’t like it when people gave him that look.

“C’mon Perce, lets get you a drink.” Adrian grasped Percy’s shoulder as he slung his arm around. Percy had a feeling his shoulders would not get any rest.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His mind was blank as he sat on the couch, talking with a few kids from school, some in the same classes, others who would tease him or throw him up against the lockers. But all that was water under the bridge as they laughed together.

Adrian sat by and watched the teen drink, a smile on his lips as he handed another one to the boy, who took it before chugging it down. 

He knew it wouldn’t be long until he would have the hero in his arms, and so far things were going well, he had yet to turn someone into a tree.

Although taking the boy by force would have been quicker, but this way his mind was more flexible and while he may regret it in the morning, there is nothing he could do about it.

Plus then maybe he could get out of this without his uncle finding out, he was sure the man would try and flay him alive if he realised he was pursuing his son.

“A-Adrian!” Percy called, his words slurred as he tried in vain to get off his seat. No one else noticed they were all too drunk to even think about it or care. 

Apollo smiled to himself and walked over to the boy. “Yeah Percy?” he asked holding out his hand, the boy grabbed it his feet tapping, Apollo knew why. He was the god of Music.

“I like t-this song.” He said bopping his head up and down. 

Apollo couldn’t hide the smile on his lips. “Do you want to dance?” he asked, Percy paused for a moment as if thinking about it; he could see it in his eyes he knew something was up.

After a few tense moments he shrugged his shoulders and grasped the gods hands, practically dragging him towards the speakers, Apollo upped the beat creating an almost primal urge in the people dancing.

Percy’s eyes widened hypnotised by the loud beat, Apollo moved in closer and he felt a spark between the two, his hands were on instinct as the brushed up against Percy, it was a test, if the boy moved he needed to give him more alcohol, but if he didn’t react he would be able to claim his prize. 

To take what he wanted.

His hands curled around the younger boys waist as he pulled him closer, Percy kept moving unaware of what was happening. 

The only thoughts in his head, was the music. 

And the way it made his body sway.

Hands turned into kisses, but Percy had no idea what was happening, his mind was still on the music as he felt lips touch his own.

Really he didn’t know what was happening when he found himself bent over a table, with lips attacking the back of his head.

His mind was still on the music and how it made him feel happy. Like he had no care in the world.

“You are mine.” the god growled in Percy’s ear, seemingly in time with the music that bellowed from downstairs.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Green eyes blared drearily around the room, the whites of his eyes a bloodshot red, while a stabbing attacked his senses. 

He jumped out of the bed as a clump of sheets tangled his naked body, the room was large and the walls were a bright yellow that hurt his eyes, but that is not what scared him. 

It was the sleeping mass that lay sprawled on the bed.

Percy knew it was Adrian, but when the head swivelled to the side, Percy was met with a recognisable face.

Apollo.

A strangled sob erupted from his lips as he looked at the sleeping form, as if afraid to wake him up he shoved his hand over his mouth. 

He wanted to cry and scream but he physically couldn’t, he was paralysed. 

As a sick thought came to mind.

‘At least I’m not a tree.’


	3. Hero of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Ares

The boy staggered to his feet as scorch marks covered his body, cuts blistered his skin and bruises that were already forming, changed his skin tone to purple.

To Ares he was god among men. 

His sword glistening in the hazy sun, as he traced along the broken ground. His heavy feet stepping over the remains of burnt and broken bodies. 

His black hair matted with blood as he walked towards the god. His arms stiff almost as if they had been cut out of cardboard. But that was a necessity. 

He was the Hero of War. 

Ares watched in fascination as the boy looked up at him with cold eyes, the green no longer reflecting the sea, no; it was more like fire now, Greek fire.

“It has been done my lord.” He bowed his armour crooked as he stood slowly. 

Ares smiled in recognition as his arm wrapped around the teens shoulders. He almost growled when the boy stiffened at his touch, his breathing paused before returning. It was like this for many years. 

Since that day. 

Ares still remembers it the blistering hot summer’s day. He watched the boy for close to an hour, his lean muscled body twisted in the sun as he frolicked with his girlfriend. The war god felt his muscles tighten as they embraced in the sun, their lips meeting as giggles escaped their friends throats.

‘That should be me.’ the god thought sourly.

But he had a plan to make the boy his and his alone.

His plan was simple, to create the perfect warrior, to make him his, to destroy everything the boy held dear and in the process create a world that would be suitable for his needs. 

It started with the girl, the spawn of Athena, his knife to her throat as she left mount Olympus on her way to see Percy. He gave her credit for putting up a good fight, her body contorted as she fought against his strength her hand reaching for her knife as she sliced him with the blade. He grunted in annoyance before he drew the knife across her delicate throat a gasp escaped her lips as he dumped the broken body in the street.

“He is mine.” The god hissed as he spat on the girls cold body.

Then it was his mother, she was his biggest regret, her sleeping body creating a soft effect on her skin as she slept under the moon. He knew why his Uncle fell for the mortal; her beauty could rival Aphrodite herself, but not her son. The knife hit her belly in an instant as she gasped, a fear in her eyes that was replaced with one of disbelief, her hands trying to rouse her husband. 

Ares smirked at the woman. 

“He won’t wake from that kind of sleep.” Ares chuckled. Blood stained the sheets as the life drained from her body. 

The boy had cursed him, plagued him with thoughts of the two of them in a bed sheets tangled as sweat glistened bodies held each other.

The boy had no one, spending his days locked up in his cabin at camp, ignoring the knocks at the door as people wished him well. 

Percy clung to dear life.

Ares had visited him, and felt a sharp pain of pity as he watched the boy, his black hair tousled and knotted, his shirt old and wrinkled his shorts in a similar condition, furniture broken from fits of rage as dried tear clung to his cheeks. 

Ares walked up to the boy and looked into his eyes. Percy just sat there and ignored the god. He wasn’t the first one to visit.

But he was the first to offer him something, the first to say the word he had wanted to hear.

‘Revenge.’

The trained and fought as Percy grew stronger and more disciplined. 

But it wasn’t the boy he fell in love with. But it was better than nothing.

Their ghost chases filled Percy’s mind as he struggled to hold on to his sanity. His mind became jumbled as he fought against himself. 

The world becomes difficult and soon the only person he can talk to is Ares. The god looks down on him, yet secretly places him on a pedestal, a pedestal away from prying eyes that want to steal his Percy.

After a while only one thing made sense to the boy, one thing made life easy. Percy welcomed the blood lust the feeling of holding someone’s life in the palm of his hands, the screams of anguish and pain soothed him.

Ares knew it was only a matter of time when his father disowned the poor boy, he became merciless his kills more violent as he kept his victims on the edge of life before giving them the final blow.

Monsters feared him as he scattered them into piles of golden dust.

That was when Ares claimed the boy, tears streamed down his face as he was taken, but Ares didn’t care, he was his. 

The boy weakened then his violence still unparallel but inside he could see the broken demigod he loved. But Ares was possessive and he was his. 

It wasn’t long until Percy found out, that was the day the god lost his hero.

“Fuck you!” Percy screeched as he slammed the door shut in the gods face, his muscles shaking as he uncapped riptide, his mind already made. The sounds of Ares slamming his fists on the door as he tried to get in did not change the boy’s decision.

He wanted the boy alive.

He wanted to boy to love him like he did. 

Percy stood with the blade to his gut; he watched curiously a tear never leaving his eyes. Ares remembered crying as he pulled the blade out of his lifeless body.

He lost his hero.

That was the first time Ares cried.


	4. Bullseye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artemis/Percy

“Bullseye!” Percy crows as Artemis fires another arrow into the handmade Target.

Artemis simply grins, lowering her bow, her eyes sparkling as she looks at the young man beside her. His dark hair sticking up at odd angles as he lazily lounges on a rock, his eyes shut lazily as he basks in the glow of the secret moon.

It would be disastrous if they would be caught in the light of the sun together.

“Did you expect any less?” she asks as she joins him on the rock, he scoots over and allows room for her to sit, his arm around her waist as if protecting her from the darkness.

“Why would I expect less?” He questions a sly smile on his face as he leans in closer to her, closer to her lips, the lips he wanted to kiss for all eternity.

Artemis smirks slightly moving her face closer to his, she can see the sparkle in his eyes, the sparkle that caused her to fall, along with many others. 

Percy smiles as he feels her hand moving closer to his chin, her fingers lazily dancing on the edge of his chin as he moves closer. Artemis moves closer, feeling his breath on her makes her feel dizzy and she almost forgets where she is, but she doesn’t forget who she is with.

His hands encircle her back as excitement courses through his body while he waits for those lips to touch his. 

Artemis smirks slightly pulling out of his reach jumping off the rock. Percy sits still and looks around for her a stunned look on his face, she smiles and laughs pointedly at him, and he frowns slightly and pouts.

“Arty.” He whines but he takes great comfort in her scowl as he says her newly acquainted nick name. 

“I hate that name.” She argues pouting, Percy smiles and leans back against the rock.

“Really? Because I love it.” He replies off-Handily. “Now come Back.” He orders with a suggestive smile.

“No, I want you to come with me.” She replies picking up her bow.

“Arty, please the sun will be up soon.” Percy says watching the sky with a great urgency.

“Perseus come with me.” She says her eyebrow quirked in a manner that scares the boy.

He shrugs slightly and follows her, he always followed her. Artemis had imagined him as a golden retriever, always faithful and loyal dogs.

She grabs his hand as she drags him deep into the night; they run into trees and laugh at each other as they get whipped by trees and branches.

The wander almost aimlessly, with only the glow of the moon to guide the two lovers as they walk towards their goal.

Artemis pulls him towards a cliff, she smiles as she watches the look on her companion’s face, his sea green eyes lighten as he senses the ocean, his hair billows in the wind and she swears she sees a yearning in him.

She looks around her again at the beauty. 

Where the forest meets the sea.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” She asks looking around the area, it’s secluded and she loves it. She looks down at her hand as she feels him tighten his hand on hers, his eyes looking in hers.

“Yes.” He says, she smiles and blushes as she allows him to kiss her.

That night she lets him take her in the beauty of their cliff, their land.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Artemis walks through Olympus her hair neatly braided as she comes back from her nightly duties, her hunters staying at camp for the week.

She smiles kindly at the nymphs and dryads, who bow in her presence, her eyes bright as she walks to her temple, her sanctuary. 

She is halfway there when she is stopped by her brother. His eyes shining and his smile as bright as the sun.

“Arty, how are you?” He asks his smiles widens at the use of the annoying nick name.

“I’m fine.” She replies pushing past him, her ears not tuned to that name. 

Percy says it so often it means nothing to her.

Apollo frowns as she walks away, his mind whirling as he pushes through the crowds to reach his sister.

“Arty?” He calls. “Arty!” There is no acknowledgement from her and he frowns. “Artemis!” He calls; she turns and looks at him. 

“What?” she asks frowning. 

Apollo shrugs his eyes still on her. “Nothing, I guess.” 

She watches him walk away, her mind on something else as she reaches her bed, she feels it. The cool air so unwelcoming, compared to the night before. 

She yearns for him to touch her again.

He was her drug.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy sits on the cliff his feet dangling over the edge as he looks out over the water, his shirt shaking in the wind as he inhales the fresh salty air.

He waits for her.

He hears a twig break in the distance as light footsteps sound behind him; a smile comes on his face as he feels the person sit next to him.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” He says looking at her for the first time that night, and once again her beauty makes him shiver in delight.

“I would never keep you waiting.” She says looking out at the surf the moon glistening off her body.

He nudges his head against her arm as he rests it there looking out into the night, the night they share.

Artemis bites her lip slightly. “Do you love me?” She asks watching him from the corner of her eye; he lifts his head up and stares at her for a moment. 

“Of course I love you.” He states his eyes wide.

She looks up at the sky her eyes drift to the constellation. “I wish you were the first person I could say this too.” She looks at him and sees his eyes soften and age.

“Never think of the past.” He whispers leaning in to kiss her. He doesn’t show it, he never would, and he doesn’t show the pain he feels in his chest.

His lips linger on hers and she unwillingly allows him to move away. She looks into his eyes and falls again. 

Her eyes lower to his hands, she sees them shaking and she gasps as she looks into them, a small ring sits in his palm, and his eyes look into hers as a silent question hangs in the air.

“I love you.” She replies picking the ring up.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Please.” She begs her step mother. “Please I love him.”

Hera looks at her with contempt.

“I can’t, you are a virginal goddess.” She replies moving away from her, but Artemis jumps in the way.

“Yes you can.” She urges on her hands and knees.

Hera steps back alarmed and looks down into her eyes. “You broke you oath?” She gasps.

She doesn’t answer, she doesn’t need to. Hera places a hand on her shoulder and smiles a sad smile.

“Okay.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy stood there his mind blank as he looked into her eyes, those silvery eyes. The moon casts a glow on the two as Hera stands to the side. They don’t listen to her, each too excited and anxious.

“Forever?” He asks silently a smile plays on his lips as she answers.

“Forever.” She confirms she feels his breathing quicken as his lips crash onto hers. 

They don’t care about the goddess in front of them, in their world it is only them.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Artemis walks slowly out of the meeting, a light blush on her cheeks as she thinks of her husband. She doesn’t care of the penalties she would have to deal with.

“Artemis!” Apollo calls, his voice unmistakable. 

Slowly she turns to face him; he isn’t a metre from her when he smells it, the smell, of the ocean, the smell of salt water.

He pauses for a moment and looks at her, investigates her. Artemis doesn’t realise what he is doing, not until he spots it, the silver band and the green emerald.

A fire sparks in his eyes as he looks at it, his hand reaches out to grabs hers in a movement barely noticeable. 

“What is this?” He growls gripping her hand like a mace. 

“It is nothing.” She replies pulling her hand away, she is not scared of her brother.

“You have broken you oath?” He asks, watching her closely his eyes scanning hers looking for a hint of a lie.

“No.” She answers looking disgusted, but he sees it, he sees the lie for what he is, he wants to scream to hurt the man that did this to his sister.

But he smiles instead, playing coy to his sister’s lie.

“Sorry, I must have gone a bit over board.” He shrugs looking back at their father. “Must be all the hunting I am doing for father.” He laughs carefully.

“Hmm.” Artemis replies her mind filled with question, she wants to argue but thinks nothing of it, and she simply walks away.

Apollo watches her carefully as he stands in the loud bustling room.

She should never trust him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy sits on the cliff, a smile on his lips as he thinks of the night before and the nights that await him.

He never realises he is joined by someone until he feels the body sit next to him, he knows it is not Artemis, because he can see the sun and feel it’s warm rays as it beats down  
on him.

Slowly he turns and faces the sun god. He smiles at Percy, his sunglasses on hiding the intent in his eyes.

“Lord Apollo?” Percy asks his neck cold from fear.

“Perseus, I heard about you and my sister.” He states, there is no need to start a useless conversation.

“I don’t know what your talk-“Apollo shuts him up with a movement of his hand.

“No need to lie to me, I am the god of Truth, so I can see right thru your lies.” Apollo said glancing at the confused man next to him. “And I am fine with it.” 

Apollo swears he hears a sigh of relief escape the man’s lips.

“But I for my permission, you must retrieve my arrow.” Apollo said his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Your Arrow?” Percy asks confused his eyes try to search the sun gods, but he can’t see past the sunglasses that hide the true demeanour.

“Yes.” Apollo stands pulling out his bow and arrow. “This arrow.” He calls as he fires it off into the distance. He looks back at Percy who watches it fall into the ocean, a slight smile on his lips.

Apollo smiled evilly. ‘He probably thinks it will be easy.’ He thinks to himself.

Percy looks up at the sun god with a smirk, that Apollo wants to smack off his face.

“You better go and get it; I will wait up here for your return.” He says as he watches the man race off for the arrow. 

‘But you won’t return.’

Apollo sits on the cliff watching the man as he swims closer and closer to the arrow, the sun sets in the distance and the moon, rises. 

He stands once he feels his sister’s presence. He hears a slight gasp as he faces her eyes bright as he removes his sunglasses. 

“What are you doing here?” she questions walking towards him, her auburn hair bright in the moonlight.

Apollo shrugs his shoulder. “Just thought I would see my sister.” He states walking towards her. “I was also interested in a little challenge.” He says a smile on his lips as he lays down the bait.

Artemis’ ears perk up at the sound of the word. “What kind of challenge?” she asks watching him, she could never say no to a challenge.

“Your favourite.” He says pulling out an arrow from his quiver. He smirks at the interest in her eyes. 

“Why?” She asks.

“To see who really is the best.” He says cleaning his nails with the tip. “Unless you’re scared you will lose?” 

Her face brightens with anger as she grabs the arrow of her brother. “What do you want me to hit?” she asks readying her bow.

Apollo smirks at his sister’s readiness, she never learnt after Orion.

“How about that fish?” He suggests looking out into the ocean, his finger pointing towards the small dot in the ocean.

“Fine.” She says as she pulls the string.

One.

Apollo scans the waters, watching the boy as he swims towards the arrow that lay floating in the water.

Two.

Percy paddles his arms; he can feel the arrow almost in his hands a joy erupts in him as he closes his fist around the arrow.

Three.

The arrow springs out of the bow, Artemis smiles in delight as she watches it move towards her prey. She thinks she sees it move. 

And she realises.

A blood curdling scream erupts from her mouth as she sees him for the first time. 

But it is too late, the arrow strikes the man with precision that all of her arrows have.

Apollo smiles as he watches the blood pollute the water.

“Bullseye.” He says looking down at his sister. “Bullseye.”


	5. Athena Always has a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Athena

She watched him carefully, her grey eyes on his young form.

She wouldn’t deny that he was handsome, no one could deny that fact with his dark green eyes and pitch black hair, he was like his father except there was a strange youthfulness to him and a sadness in his eyes that made him seem so... heroic. 

Slowly she walked past her daughter, her hair tied up in a ponytail as she looked down on the papers she was working on, Athena wanted to see her and hold her baby daughter, but then she saw him his hands wound around her neck from behind as he rested his head on hers. 

The goddess stopped herself hiding behind a pillar, watching, observing their every move. 

She saw how their hands wrapped around each others; she couldn’t help but feel a slight twinkle of jealousy at the girl, at her daughter.

The goddess top lip curled into a snarl as she watched them talk, hug and kiss.

Envy burnt holes in her body as she stood behind the pillar, and yet she couldn’t turn away, why couldn’t she turn away?

Why was she feeling like this?

‘Because you love him.’

She forces her eyes shut and looks away from the pair, refusing to look, refusing to torture herself, she continued away down to her temple, a plan forming in her mind.

She always had a plan.

She walked straight into the temple ignoring the other parts she headed for her desk, pulling out a piece of paper she began working on her plan.

She sat her head bent over the desk a pen in her hands as she scribbled out every plan and every scenario. 

She encountered problem after problem, most of them involving her daughter or Poseidon, both of which had very bad endings.

Then she found it, the perfect plan.

She looked down evilly at the piece of paper a sly smile on her delicate lips.

She lifted herself away from her chair and walked down to the mortal world, a smile still played on her lips, this was phase one.

She walked down to the coffee shop; she knew her daughter would be there, she always knew where she was and who she was with.

But this time she knew she was alone, the boy was at camp sound asleep in bed. 

She always knew where he was too.

She sees her in the corner of the room; she is not hard to see.

Her head like her mother’s not long ago was bent over a piece of paper, her pencil working furiously as she sketched the designs as she tried to work them into favourable devices of art.

She slips into the chair in front of her daughter watching her, observing her.

It isn’t long until her daughter looks up; she smiles innocently at her mother.

Athena’s mind burns with anger. 

‘Why is she smiling so innocently, when really she is not so innocent?’

But she places a well rounded smile on her face; it isn’t wise to glare at your daughter after all.

Annabeth places the pencil away, her eyes twinkle as she looks at her mother, Athena can see the love in her eyes and it almost makes her feel guilty.

She knows how to rid her daughter from his life; she knows how to do it without hurting her.

“There is an internship in Greece for a remodelling job on the Parthenon.” She says that’s all she needs to say to see her daughter shake with excitement.

“When do I leave?” she says, her mouth trembles in anticipation, and Athena can’t help but smile.

“Tonight.” She sees the slight flicker of doubt in her daughters mind and she almost frowns.

They sit in silence for a few moments until she looks back up at her mother with a wide smile, a smile that is so infectious it makes the goddess smile.

“Okay.” She says getting up off her seat and leaving to pack her bag.

Athena relaxes in her seat and smiles. Athena always has a plan.

It doesn’t take long for her daughter to pack; her eagerness takes over as she plans her future.

She meets her mother at the airport her eyes wide as she looks around.

“Mother?” she asks looking at her mother. “I know you don’t like Percy”

Athena can’t help but smile at this, her eyes hiding a secret her daughter will never know.

“But can you please hand this to him.” she shoves her hand into her pocket and hands her mother a small parchment of paper, before shouldering her bag and walking along the terminal.

Athena watches her daughter board the plane, as her mind itches to read the letter; she yearns to know what is inside the letter.

Carefully she opens it, her hands tremble with nerves as she reads her daughters letter.

Dear Percy,

I have been offered an internship in Greece, I am sorry but the offer was too good to refuse. I promise you I will return and then we can pick up from where we left off.

I love you and always will.

Annabeth.

Athena feels the guilt course through her veins, but it is too late to undo what she has done, she can’t turn back now. 

An idea comes to mind as she picks up a new piece of paper her pen in hand as she scribbles down words a smile on her face. 

This could work.

She slips into his cabin that night leaving the letter on a desk; she can easily tell the desk has never been used due to the large amount of dust on the top of the table.

She knows she should leave straight away but she can’t, she sees his sleeping form and she can’t help but stare. 

Soon he will be hers.

She lies next to his form, pulling a strand of hair out of his face, a smile graces his lips and she can’t help but smile back.

It goes like this for months; she visits him as he sleeps.

Until she grows tired of his sleeping form, so she wakes him and they talk.

But she can see it the sadness in his eyes.

She can’t help but feel guilty as the real letter she wrote sits at home on her desk.

She reminds herself to throw it out every time she sees the sadness.

But she can’t, because she is addicted to his pain.

She loves his pain.

And if she did he might just realise what she has done.

And what she is doing.

One night she realises she has to act fast, she skips past their usual talks and kisses him.

Her stomach doing somersaults when she feels him kiss back.

They make love that night.

She is overjoyed until she hears it.

“Annabeth.” He grunts.

Her plans fail as he says her name again and again.

But she keeps coming back as if she is begging him to say her name.

And she hopes that one night he will.

But each night he says her name.

That is when she realises that her plan has failed.

But that is okay because Athena always has a plan.


	6. Just a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Chaos

He was broken, a drunkard who had nowhere to go. 

No where until she found him.

And slowly she began to pick up the pieces and put him back together, back to the hero he use to be, back to the man who had saved the world and fought for his friends and family.

He was glass, shattered and broken.

He looks up at her with green eyes and she can see the broken mess that is beside her.

“Who are you?” He asks in a drunken slur, she can almost taste the tequila coming off his mouth. 

She looks down at him and frowns, how does she explain, because she knows she can’t. 

“Just a friend.” She says slowly, she doesn’t want to be found out and she knows while he may not remember much while he is this drunk she knows that he will remember who she is if she tells him.

And she can’t let anyone else find out that she is here.

He looks down at the glass in his hand and he laughs softly. “I have had friends before.” He says his voice breaking and he is sobering up slightly. He looks back up at her and frowns. “But they are dead now.” 

His head drops again along with her stomach.

She picks him up without a word and looks out for him, he mutters his thanks as she washes him and gives him a warm bed, a bed she once would have called her own. 

Because she like him is also broken.

She is alone. 

And she wants no not wants needs someone, someone to talk to. 

Someone who would understand her.

He doesn’t understand her but.

No.

They share the joining of bodies and silent curses each night.

But never words or understanding.

“Who are you?” he asks one morning, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he leans in the doorway, he has stayed for a week and this question is asked every day and everyday she replies with the same thing.

“Just a friend.” He just smiles at her each time, he smiles and sits down at the table but each time she has seen past his smile and she was delved deeper into the sadness a sadness that she knows all too well of.

He eats with her every morning until she asks the question that seems to burn into her mind. 

“Where is your family?” She knows she shouldn’t but she can’t help but ask and the look on his face tells her he doesn’t want to talk about it, his arms move back slowly as he retreats into his shell, his protective layer.

“I don’t have one.” He mutters before getting off his seat, and he leaves without a second word.

And she is left in the loneliness one more time and it hurts.

“Leave me alone.” He calls walking away from her as she follows him on the street. She wants to call out to him, to tell him he is okay, but she can’t find the words because she knows that it will not be okay, she knows that he will never be okay.

Because she knows the pain of loneliness. 

And she knows that it is a pain that will forever stick with him.

She is sitting at home alone when she hears it, a soft tapping on the door, carefully she opens the door, and she knows who it is he is the only one that visits, the only one that knocks on her door.

She doesn’t say anything, just opens the door and leaves it open for him and he smiles at her, but it is still there. 

“Where do you come from?” he asks that night as sheets tangle their bodies and a layer of sweat covers them.

She shakes her head and looks at him. “Nowhere.” 

He smiles slightly and pulls her in for another kiss.

“We share that in common.” He whispers and she starts to crack open the protective shell that covers him, and he starts to pick up her broken pieces.

And she starts to feel whole again.

And when he smiles she can see that he feels the same.

He tosses and turns in his bed and he is whimpering, she doesn’t know why but she silently begs him to stop, because she can feel his pain and she doesn’t like it. She hates it.

His hands grasp her arm and he is pulling her and she doesn’t know where he is pulling her, only that she doesn’t want him to stop touching her. 

“Please.” He begs in the night his hair matted to his forehead. “Please don’t go.” 

She can feel his tears through his words and it burns her like acid and she wants it to stop now, she wants him to get better, she wants the dreams to stop.

But she can’t because if she does it will hurt him more, and she would rather him feel this pain than what could be worse.

Their cracks begin to show again and she can see the pain again, she can see the way his eyes dart to the side after looking at her, as if he has done something wrong, but she knows he hasn’t.

She knows many things, like his birthday, his name, his parents yes she knows many different things about him, but she doesn’t know what caused him this pain, because she doesn’t want to know.

Knowing would cause more pain to them both.

“Did you ever get lonely?” he asks her one night as the sit together on the couch, his hands playing with her hair and she relaxes into the touch. 

She doesn’t know what to say. Because she has been lonely, she has always been lonely, it is a part of her job description, that and stress. 

“Yes.” She replies carefully her lips sealed in a red that he wants to touch.

“What do you do when you’re lonely?” he asks again and she doesn’t like where this is going and she pictures him lying on the bed whimpering and sweating as he chases a dream.

“I talk to you.” She says she can feel his lips on the top of her head and she smiles and pushes up to face him; it isn’t long until their tongues dance in their mouths, until they are laying on each other, their hands grasping each other as if they are a drug and they need it.

Because belonging to someone can do that.

He calls out a name one night in his dreams and she sees the sadness as she tries to hide the jealousy, tries to hide the anger at the man next to her, but she can’t because she needs him and he needs her.

The next morning they sit at the table in silence and the question is burning on her tongue and she needs to ask it to calm her mind, to stop the anger and jealousy from seeping out and suffocating her.

“Who is Annabeth?” The room is silent and she sees him stiffen, then his head lowers and he is talking into his lap and she can see past the cracks again.

She can see the drunken boy she found in the alley and she almost cries.

“Just a friend.” And she can hear the legs of the chair scraping against the tiles and she knows he is gone, but he will be back. 

Because in the end he always comes back.


	7. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Circe with a hint of Percy/Annabeth.  
> 

Magic ran through her veins, magic that made him want to impress her.

Magic that made him go crazy over his appearance, he wanted to please her.

He wanted her to tell him that he was special and that he was handsome.

He wanted her to hold him, but he didn’t know why.

He didn’t like the spell she had over him.

He should be angry at her; he should hate her for turning him into a guinea pig.

But when her hands found his waist he lost all anger.

He lost all thoughts.

Her lips trailed a kiss along his jaw and he gasps in surprise his eyes shutting in bliss.

He wants to tell her to get lost.

He wants to tell her he hates her.

He wants to go back to Annabeth and tell her he loves her.

But he can’t he is rooted to the spot with kisses the only thing guiding him foreword.

He tongues dances in his ear like a whisper in the sunset.

But he can’t hear the whisper of his moans.

And she knows.

She knows how she makes him feel.

She knows he will leave and that he loves someone else.

But she likes to think he will stay with her for at least the night.

She needs him for the night.

Her hands tangle in his hair and she can feel the hesitation.

But she pulls him closer and she doesn’t hold back the smile when his hands find her neck.

He knows he should leave, he knows he should never have listened to Hermes when the god told him to visit the enchantress. 

But the god promised he would not be turned into a guinea pig if he ate the herb.

So he did.

He didn’t want to upset the god, his friend.

And he went to her; he ate the food she offered him with a smile.

He trusted the god.

Circe frowned at him before her eyes lit up in delight. 

And that’s where Percy found himself in a corner with the sorceress’s legs entwined around his waist.

And their lips, refusing to leave each other.

Their breathing is intermingled and he can feel the sweat sticking to his forehead as she kisses him all over.

He tries to think of his girlfriend as her hand scrapes his back.

But he can’t.

He is unable to think of anyone but her.

And he growls in anger and frustration.

But he doesn’t know if he is angry or frustrated at himself or the woman in front of him.

He tries to pull back after a while, but the way her eye lock with his make his mind go fuzzy and he is entranced.

He can’t leave.

He doesn’t want to.

But he knows he has to.

And he knows she won’t let him.

Not until she gets what she wants from him.

Her lips find his again and he moans into her mouth as the wrestle with nothing but tongues and gnashing teeth.

Her hand twirls in his hair and he remembers Annabeth.

And know he wants to leave.

He doesn’t look at her when he pulls away because he knows once again he will be entranced by her.

And he will be forced to stay.

And he knows that if he does, she will turn him into her toy.

And he does not want to be her toy.

Her fingers dance along his scalp and he can’t stop the shiver.

And he doesn’t know if it is in delight or because of her magic.

He never knows.

And she never tells him.

She leaves it as a secret a secret only she knows about.

She pulls away and looks at him and he tries act calmly.

Even if part of him is screaming at him to run.

To get back on the ship and go back to his girlfriend.

To never speak or think of what he is doing.

And he does leave.

And he tries to forget.

He tries to think of his girlfriend.

And he tries to call out her name.

But he doesn’t forget.

He thinks of the sorceress he left behind.

And he calls out her name in a blissful moan.

And he finds himself coming back to her.

And she just smiles, like she knew this would happen.

Like she has always known.

And he doesn’t put that past her.

Her hands become his.

And their bodies become one.

And he forgets about everything.

He forgets about the squeaking of the hamster wheel in the corner.

Or the sound of the wild animals as they search for a new victim in the resort.

Instead he concentrates on the woman in front of him.

And how he wants to impress her.

But he can’t.

And she knows it.

And in a way so does he.

But he can’t run or move away from her, because he is enchanted.

And he is stuck to her like a bee stuck in honey.

“Do you remember when we first met?” she whispers in his ear as they cuddle on one of the seats.

He doesn’t answer straight away.

He just looks at the wall and feels her hand in his hair.

“Yes.” He replies carefully.

He remembers everything from that day.

He remembers the fear and anger.

And he remembers Annabeth and how she saved him.

“You left me.” 

But it is enough to have Percy’s veins freeze over.

To have his heart beat faster.

To have his mind formulate an escape route.

But he knows he will never get out in time.

She leans in towards his ear and her voice is like lead, heavy and cold.

And he sees his life flash before his eyes.

“And know.” He can feel her smile and can hear the slight laughter that escapes her lips.

And he is scared.

“You will never leave me.” 

The world spins and Percy is caught in a whirlwind of emotions.

Then suddenly it happens.

The world grows bigger.

And he knows what is happening.

His hands turn into fury paws and his voice is nothing but a squeak.

He feels the world around him shift and he is suddenly in large hands.

And he scratches at the palm, trying to move.

But her fingers are curled around him like a blanket.

He can hear the squeaks of the cage in the corner and they are louder.

As if welcoming him home.

But she changes course and instead he goes in a different cage.

And he is alone.

And it scares him even more.

She smiles at him and shuts the door, her head moves closer to the cage.

And he is enchanted again by her beauty.

“You are now my pet.” 

And Percy squeaks louder.

He knew he should have left when he had the chance.

To forget and run.

But he is stuck now.

And a part of him is happy because he is still with her.

But he shuts that up with the other half of him.

Because he was enchanted with her beauty and charm once, and now he is enchanted as her pet.


	8. Harvest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Demeter/Percy pairing, not really been done before and I can’t blame anyone for that because this was actually quite hard.   
> Anyway I in no way own PJatO or HoO  
> Hope you enjoy.

Demeter’s favourite season was spring.

Who couldn’t love it, her daughter came home, plants were seeded, and animals grew. It was her element. She felt the most at peace during this time. Well she usually did, this time her head ached and her heart earned for more. 

She would often find herself thinking of the green eyed boy, normally she hated him in her opinion he definitely did not eat enough cereal, but now something was changing about him, he was no longer a boy but now a man, a tall, strong and handsome young man.

She figured he must have been eating his cereal. 

She would often find herself looking at him, or in this case thinking about him, she couldn’t understand why, he was her brother’s spawn. Born of the sea and you couldn’t grow much by the sea without it dying due to the salty water.

And if something did grown by the sea, they never lived long enough to reach their true potential, but he was he was growing and looked better that anything she had seen that had grown by the sea.

Her hands traced around her chest rhythmically as she thought of him, he was interesting to her and she didn’t know why... ok maybe she did know why. 

She paced her temple quietly, she had heard much about his quest with the other seven and was quite happy they returned home safely her Roman counterpart on the other hand wished they hadn’t arrived back safely. She usually hushed her up with a bowl of cereal and an afternoon in the fields doing her daily harvest.

That was when she saw him, his black hair all over the place as he walked through the long stalks, he had a backpack over his shoulder, his eye glistened in the sun as he looked around the fields, she didn’t realise he was looking for her until she saw Athena’s daughter, the two stood together as another boy walked along, she recognised the boy immediately with his scrawny body. 

She smiled at them as the three made their way towards her; she wanted to tell them to go away after offering them some cereal of course. But it took one moment to look in his eyes and she forgot her words, they flew out of her mouth, out of her brain and they fell into his eyes.

“Lady Demeter.” The girl greeted her head bowing slightly; she liked this girl a little more. “We are here for information on Hades helm.” Demeter scoffed slightly and watched as the younger boy, Nico glared at her.

“He is constantly losing that thing why would I know where it is.” She muttered picking up another stalk of wheat.

She heard a slight chuckle and looked up towards the boy, his eyes brighter than usual. “You’re telling me.” he muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

Demeter watched him for a few moments; she noted how his fingers would subconsciously play with the hem of his shirt every few minutes and how his eyes would often glaze over as if he was thinking about something else.

The sound of the girl talking brought her attention back she didn’t know if she should be thankful or angry at her for tearing her eyes off the young man before her.

She replies to the girl with sheer honesty as she proclaims she has no idea where the helm is, she stares at the girl but from the corner of her eye she can see him, towering over them as he looks around the field.

“Thank you my lady.” The three turn and before the goddess knows what she is doing she grabs his arm, he looks back confused his eyes gazing deep into hers, she sees him falling for her he sees a goddess gripping his arm for the hell of it.

“This will help you.” She says pressing a grain into his hand, he looks at it confused and a little wary, but the look in her eyes assures him that it is safe.

“Uh thanks.” He offers still holding the grain in his hands; it is the girl who speaks first her blonde hair trickling down her back.

“What is it?” she asks her eyes placed on the grain in an unsure way.

She smiles as warmly as she can to the pair, she can see the son of Hade’s eyes squint in confusion, but she ignores it. 

“This grain will protect you.” She says her eyes locked onto his. 

“Protect me from what?” he asks facing the goddess.

She simply smiles and shakes her head. “You will know when to use it.” she peels her eyes away from him and turns around further busying herself with the harvest, a smile traces her lips as she totters away in the fields. 

She knows he will use it and she hopes he will use the grain soon.

Percy stands alone in the alley way, his clothing half burnt and destroyed, panic sets in as he sees the Cyclops walk closer and closer towards him. He can hear Nico and Annabeth racing towards him from another street, but he knows they won’t make it in time. 

They will never make it in time.

He sits up against the wall his limbs burning as he says goodbye to anyone and everyone, he is halfway through saying goodbye to Clarisse when he remembers the grain of wheat, a grin forms as he quickly fishes it out of his pocket.

She said he would know when to use is, but what did he have to do, it was doing a terrible job at protecting him, unless, his smile widens as the ugly brute steps closer to him. He looks up at it and with a smack the grain is in his mouth, he quickly chews it and he can feel his legs go numb.

Wait not numb, because when he looks down, he can’t see his legs, he watches confused as his body disappears, the Cyclops stops in his tracks and looks down at the son of   
Poseidon with a grimace, he is losing a free meal.

Percy tries to move but his body keeps fading, he doesn’t know if he should be happy or sad about this slowly it climbs up and soon he is just a floating head. 

He forces his eyes shut as the rest of his head fades, all he can think about is saying goodbye to the world.

Demeter walks into her temple her eyes located on the unconscious body that lay on the lounge, she wants to jump up and down and squeal, but she refrains from doing so.

Slowly he wakes up, his green eyes searching the ceiling for something that isn’t there, Demeter sits beside him, putting her best poker face on, he looks up at her and he can’t help but smile at the fake memories he believes are real, his hand reaches up and strokes the side of her face, her skin tingles at the touch, but his skin screams at him that   
something is wrong.

“Thank Zeus you are awake.” She mumbles holding back a fake tear; Percy sits up, his eyes filled with adoration. His mind takes a back seat as something else takes control of his body. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you my love.” A bitter taste fills his mouth and he grimaces, but what can the goddess expect, it will take time for the grain to kick in. 

It takes days before the grain takes full effect and his eyes don’t whispers words of love when he sees her, they scream it. His mind never wanders from her and his hands never cease from holding her body.

The goddess is fine with this and she smirks when he kisses her.

She laughs when he caresses her skin.

He is now hers and she wonders what could be better than spring?

But the answer to that is easy now.

Truly the best time of the year is the Harvest.


	9. Golden Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Eris with Percy/Annabeth

Percy sat dejectedly in the middle of his apartment, there was barley any furniture and the floor was covered in rubbish, food scraps and clothes. 

In his hands a bottle lingered and he stared deeply at it, as if wishing that he could sprout more of the alcoholic beverage into the bottle, just so he could drink it down again. So he could forget.

He rubbed his hands over his bloodshot eyes and looked around the room, a sharp intake of breath when he looked at the window and at the light that shone through the room, almost blinding him. He didn’t remember ever opening the blinds, but then again he was usually too drunk to remember things like that, he shielded his eyes and looked towards the other side of the room and frowned in disgust. 

He picked up the bottle and tried to aim it at the far wall. But he misses the object and the glass shatters at the wall completely missing the small object on the floor, it really shouldn’t have surprised him, because he could see at least five of the objects and three walls, as if it had some kind of force field protecting it, then again it probably did. 

He growled in frustration and he could have sworn he heard laughter a soft malicious laughter that made his blood run cold, so cold he almost shivered. 

Instead he stood, swaying on his feet he moved towards the bathroom he steps in between the different sets of clutter and frowns and curses when he steps on things that either brake of hurt his foot.

He hadn’t always been like this. 

In fact he had been almost perfect before this all happened, before he was cursed.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He looks over at the tree and smiles Annabeth is sitting in his lap and he can’t see how life can get any better than this. 

His hands run through her hair as she reads about the importance of a structural wall, he just smiles at how engrossed she is in the book, but he can see the smile when his hands trace along her head. 

“Do we have to go to this thing?” he asks, Annabeth turns and faces him with a frown. 

“Yes of course you do. It is a party for me.” she brings her hand to her chest dramatically with a smile and the two laugh uncontrollably. Percy leans closer and kisses her flat on the lips. 

“Then we have to.” She smiles up at him and closes the book before leaping on top of her boyfriend. 

Yeah, life could never get any better.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He steps in the shower and his hangover is completely gone as soon as the water hits him, he smiles into it and raises his head so that the water can completely refresh his face, the stubble on his chin disappears and his hair loses the large knots that have broken numerous combs.

He lets out a sweet sigh before getting out, his appearance completely different, his eyes a richer green and his hair perfectly neat with only few stray hairs leaping up into the air like a spring. He gets dressed quickly and brushes his teeth.

He walks out towards the front door and he sees the object again and he frowns at it while cussing out a few words he looks around the room, it is her calling card.

Before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He stands awkwardly by a statue as everyone mingles around them, he is once again dressed in a suit that feels too tight despite the fact it rolls of him, Annabeth stands in the middle talking to her mother, she is dressed in an elegant ball gown that has Percy stutter whenever she talks to him.

She just replies with something like. “You know so many words sea weed brain.” 

Then he usually just smiles and says something about how beautiful she looks and that ends up with the two of them kissing and people to ‘whoop’ and cheer behind them, which gets embarrassing after a while.

His hands are in his pocket and he looks around the room at all the gods. He doesn’t realise one of them is missing until he hears the screech and the large commotion and before he knows it everyone is crowding around the entrance.

He can hear Zeus over the crowd trying to resolve the matter and Hermes in the background making the situation worse.

His eyes meet Annabeth’s and they both shrug and before he knows it he is moving towards her, his feet having a mind of their own. Athena is now lost somewhere in the crowd. 

“What is going on?” Percy asks frowning in the direction. 

Annabeth stands next to him and follows suit. “I have no idea.” She replies contemplative. 

Percy smiles and looks down at Annabeth. “Wanna check it out?” he asks, she smiles and wraps her arm around him with a smile. 

“I thought you would never ask.” 

Thinking back on it Percy wishes they never went to check it out.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy stands on the bus on arm clutched to the railing and the other holding onto his briefcase. He is quiet on the bus and refuses to talk or look at anyone, not that it stops others from trying. 

He gets off the bus and walks towards the large building, he groans when he sees it, but he walks in any way. The first floor is marbled and polished and people dressed in suits similar to his walk around. 

This doesn’t stop him from feeling isolated and alone. 

He walks towards the elevator and watches as others cram in behind him, he isn’t scared of monsters showing up because they only show up when a demigod is there.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He doesn’t know how he ended up in the middle of the fray, it was probably when the goddess pointed a finger at his girlfriend and demand her to tell the goddess, why she wasn’t invited. 

This reminded Percy of the wedding of Thetis and Peleus. He knew immediately who this was then. 

“Tell your girlfriend that I didn’t want to be invited to her party anyway.” She huffs folding her arms over her chest and snubbing her nose upwards.

Percy growls and tries to hold back his tongue but he can’t he looks at the goddess with a snarl and everyone is quiet. 

“If you didn’t want to come why are you acting like a child.” He spits, Eris looks at him shocked, for a moment before it changes and she is snarling at him with a vicious smile. 

“I like this one.” She says leering and Percy suddenly feels naked under her gaze, but Athena steps in and glares at the goddess. 

“You know why you weren’t invited, now move along, Eris.” Eris’ eyes look over at the other goddess with a snarl. 

“Fine.” She says before leaving the room in a huff.

Percy gets the feeling he will be seeing more of her.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He steps outside of the elevator and is met with the sound of keypads typing and printers and photocopiers. 

He smiles in greeting to a few people who smile and wave back. 

He hates it here. 

He places his suitcase down inside his office after closing the door firmly behind him; there are no personal items on his desk, except for a few pictures. 

There is one hanging on the wall, a picture of him and his father, both smiling and laughing at something, there are waves crashing in the background and he feels safe with it. 

There is another that sits on his desk; it is of his mother and Paul both on their wedding day. He smiles when he sees their smiling faces and he pulls out some of his paperwork. 

But he doesn’t have a picture of Annabeth, because when he puts them up they disappear, and he usually finds a certain object in his office. 

He looks over his paperwork and reads it with ease. 

Because Dyslexia is for demigods.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He wakes up panting, his body sweating and he sees it, casting a golden glow over the room, and he frowns and gets out of the bed. 

Slowly he walks over towards it and picks it up. 

It feels light and yet heavy at the same time and the smell makes him smile, and he wants to eat it. To enjoy the taste of this fruit on his lips. But after a while demigods learn not to eat random glowing fruit that is placed in their cabins. 

He looks underneath it and sees a roll of parchment. He puts the fruit down resisting the temptation to eat it and picks up the note. 

It is written in ancient Greek making it easy for him to read and he smiles softly before reading it, then his smile fades and his memory searches to find information and when he finds it he almost collapses to the ground.

‘To the fairest.’

Percy panics and looks around the room before dropping the note on the ground.

His fingers feel like ice and his feet and legs like lead.

Slowly he moves back to his bed. 

And he knows that this is only the beginning.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy packs the paper work away and casts one more look at the two photos’ the only photos he has of his parents, he keeps them here to cheer him up and they are the only reason he goes to work.

He waves goodbye to those who are still there and he spends a few minutes talking to one of the interns who just smiles sheeply and answers questions and asks his own.

Percy smiles and tells him all he wants to know before disappearing in the elevator.

It is silent except for the music which pangs him, as he descends the giant building. 

He steps out after the ding and almost runs out the door his hands reach the bars to the swivelling doors and he pushes his way out with a smile.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her hands are on his face and he tries to push her away, but she has a way that makes him crave her touch and he hates himself for it.

“You should leave her.” She says her voice like silk and Percy is wrapping himself in it.

“But I love her.” He says inching further away from her, but she follows him, she always follows him.

“If you love her, why are you here?” he is confused at her and as if to prove her wrong he steps off the bed and pulls on his shirt, ignoring her complaints.

“I changed my mind.” Percy says softly, he looks at the goddess and frowns. “I can’t keep doing this.” 

She growls and he regrets starting this and finishing it. He doesn’t know what she will do.

She steps off the bed with a flourish and glares at him. “If I can’t have you no one can.” He expects her to curse him but she just smiles and leaves the room in a puff of smoke that has Percy cough loudly.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy steps inside his apartment and drops his key inside the small bowl and cracks his neck and loosens his tie before checking the answering machine. 

He has five missed calls all from other women. Women who ask to meet up again, but he just shrugs his shoulders, he feels nothing for them. He can’t feel anything for anyone.

They are all just one night stands that he has had trying to prove that he can love someone else. But he can’t. 

He pulls out another bottle and thinks of the amount of children he has sired and he feels guilty, if he ever met them what would he tell them. 

“I didn’t love your mother and I never will, I just wanted to see if I could.” he could imagine all the new little Luke’s running around Camp and he frowns.

He doesn’t know if he is angry at himself or the one that caused this.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her hands linger on his throat as she tries to relax it. 

But he is struggling under her grip, his hands turning white from the pressure as he fists his sheets. 

‘This is it,’ he thinks. ‘This is how I am going to die.’

He doesn’t know how long he is struggling for, but he feels the fruit slide down in throat and he wants to cry. 

He didn’t want this.

He doesn’t want this.

“This is your curse to bear.” She whispers in his ear. “You will live for an eternity, and you will love no one.”

Percy blinks back the tears, he doesn’t know how she has the power to do this to him, but then again she is a goddess.

He can feel her smile on his cheek and suddenly he throws up in shock and he looks at her with a frown, one that could be deadly if he wanted it to be.

“What have you done?” he asks removing himself from her, as he stares down at his fingers in shock and anger. 

She just smiles as if it is a joke and he wants to wring her neck. “I told you, if I can’t have you no one can.”

And she is gone.

Percy wants to cry and collapse to the ground, he can’t feel anything he is numb.

He looks at a picture of his girlfriend and he doesn’t feel the butterflies or the warm feeling he gets when he is around her. 

No.

He can’t feel anything and he breaks down in tears.

He is broken. 

His eyes search the room and he sees the basket of golden apples and he cries out in pain and betrayal.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy looks down at the object that distracted him earlier in the morning.

He frowns at it before picking it up, he has half a mind to travel to Olympus and demand to see the goddess, to make her shut down the curse.

But she doesn’t, she never does.

No matter how much he begs, how much he cries, she just asks the same question over and over again. 

“Do you love me?” and there is always that sick smile on her lips. That sick and infuriating smile.

Because that is his curse he can’t love and he can’t die. 

All because of a stupid Golden fucking apple.

But he can’t do anything and he has been stuck like this for seventeen years, stuck and trapped forever as an 18 year old.

An 18 year old god.

Percy looks at the apple closely and throws it across the room.

“I never did like apples.” He says before pulling out another drink, prepared to drown his sorrows.


	10. A Price He Had to Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Gaea

Percy paced the small confines of his cell the images rushing back and attacking his head so hard he almost passed out.

It was a stupid idea.

Ridiculous.

But if he had the option he would do it all again.

Why waste the life of six when you can waste the life of one.

Tired he collapsed against the cold stone floor his back placed firmly against the wall. It was cold and the feeling of the moist moss on his back made him yearn to escape the   
confines of his cell and run into the open.

But even if he did he would never get far.

It was the price he had to pay.

He relaxed his head letting it flop onto his shoulder as his eye lids grew heavy. He didn’t want to sleep, but he couldn’t run from it forever.

That night he dreamt. 

He dreamt of his friends at both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. They would not know of the sacrifices he made to save them.

Then his dream shifted, he was on the beach with his girlfriend’s head resting in his lap his fingers subconsciously weaving their way through her soft golden curls. It was days like this he would miss the most.

Then it shifted again, his friends lying in their own filth heavy shackles attached to their wrists and ankles, their faces bloodied and bruised. It hurt him to see those images again. 

He had to save them, he raced over towards Annabeth, her hair matted with blood, sweat and dirt, and he couldn’t escape the tear that escaped his eyes at the sight of her unconscious body. 

He stood slowly and looked down at Frank; the sight of his friend who was once so tough was silently weeping a large gash over his right eye. Percy knew he was no all there and   
he felt a pang in his chest as he backed away from them, he didn’t want to see those images again. 

He couldn’t bare it.

He couldn’t bare thinking of it.

The dream shifted again, this time Percy was on his kneed his head sunk low shackles on his hands weighing them down, so that they were flat against his lap.

The tears in his eyes stinging as he held them back.

“You or them Jackson.” The voice rasped.

He looked up into those eyes and without a though he spoke the words he dreaded but the words she was looking for.

“Me.”

Percy awoke to the sound of keys clanging on metal; groggily he looked up towards his keepers face. Slowly he stood his eyes catching their vision back.

Behind the man stood Gaea tall and proud. Percy glared defiantly at the Primordial who simply smiled back at him.

Holding out his hands without a question the man placed the shackles onto his wrists so tight they were bound together. 

With a frown he followed them out the door.

He refused to talk to the woman; he would not give her the satisfaction. 

She simply smirked at him and looked at the guard who gave the two some space. But Percy could feel the man standing behind him; he could feel and hear his hot breath.

“Percy, are you going to behave?” She asked in a sickly sweet voice that made him want to ram his head into a wall.

He was silent and turned away from the woman.

Her smile quickly faded and she growled at the boy.

With reflexes like a cobra she grabbed his chin and pulled his face closer to her own. “Answer me boy when I talk to you.” She hissed under her breath.

Percy looked at her and opened his mouth. Gaea expected words to come out of his mouth except it wasn’t words it was saliva. 

He had spat at her and she wasn’t happy.

Pushing his head back he fell to the ground his head landing on the man’s feet. Percy growled at went to stand but the earth rippled underneath him pinning him to the floor.

The man moved his feet out of the way causing his head to hit the floor with a thud. Percy winced at the contact and refused to open his eyes as he felt the body on his.

Sitting on him was Gaea with a triumphant and hideous smile.

“You will look at me boy, and you will love Me.” with that she planted a kiss onto Percy who forced his mouth shut in a straight line.

Gaea stood above him with a snarl. Pointing to the man she growled.

“Put him back in there for another week, until he is ready to apologize.” She glared at the boy one more time before walking off down the corridor.

The man picked him up as the earth that encased his body disappeared, with a grunt he threw him into the cell locking the door behind him.

Percy looked up at the door. Standing he walked towards it and threw his hands against the door with a thud and a shout of fury.

That is how it went for many months until she grew tired. 

Their outings together becoming forceful and her lips would meet his with a fury even she was not use to, but still he kept his mouth closed tightly. 

Aggravated she called for him more and more, until one night she could take no more. 

Throwing him on her bed, he struggled to get out of the earth’s tight hold. 

He would be hers.

He would love her.

That night his screams and prayers went unanswered as she took him.

That night his snarky remarks disappeared.

That night he allowed himself to cry.

That night he tried to kill himself.

But he found it hopeless she always got to him in time and if she didn’t no matter what his heart would continue beating, his wounds would heal.

She wouldn’t let death keep him away.

Gaea pleased with her new toy kept him by her side, never leaving her sight.

She sat on her throne planning her next movements and he stood next to her, wearing his ‘uniform’ his chest freezing as he stood in his briefs.

His ankle chained to the foot of her throne, in his hands a chalice.

He was hers.

But he didn’t love her.

The rain was heavy, the earth rumbled, the sun not as bright, and the moon never full, volcanoes erupted; wars were won and lost every day, as they searched and mourned for   
him. 

Their Hero.

Percy slumped the day Gaea won the wall.

It was true he was the key to the gods defeat.

He cried when they brought the bodies of his friends back to Gaea. 

He saw her.

The look in her startling gray eyes and he had to look away as they cheered, as Gaea forced his head to turn and look at her he let out a strangled yelp that was lost in their cheers of triumph. 

Then she went to the gods, with a fake smile plastered on her face. She took him with her.

A spoil of war she called him as she planted a kiss onto his dry cracked lips.

He saw their faces and was ashamed of what he was; he didn’t even bother hiding the tears when she banished them, or when he looked into his father’s eyes.

But he didn’t see anger in those wise old eyes, nor did he see betrayal he saw sympathy. 

And Percy would have given anything if she would allow him to hug his father one last time, he would have done anything.

But this was the price he had to pay.

A price he wished he never made.


	11. Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades/Percy

Percy never noticed the Underworld smelling so... sweet.

Sure he had been there multiple times but he swore it never smelt like this, and it was spring so he couldn’t really blame Persephone for the sweet smell. 

He licked his lips at the smell of blueberries and strawberries, it reminded him of camp and he felt a sting dangerously close to his heart. He yearned to be back at camp. 

But sadly he had a quest, one that involved him walking into the underworld, by himself. He couldn’t count the amount of times he was lost in the almost like labyrinth of the fields of Asphodel. He pushed himself past the silent murmurs of the dead until he saw the place he was looking for, the tall castle stood out like a saw thumb in the bland hills that surrounded the place.

He gulped visibly before stilling his nerves. How hard could it be to try and convince the god of the Underworld to allow his brother to meet him?

Percy hoped it wouldn’t be too hard, but there was something in the back of his mind screaming at him to turn around and run back to the surface waving his arms like a lunatic. 

With a sigh he allowed those feelings to disappear and with a groan he was off. 

It wasn’t hard getting into the castle, the ghosts and skeletons dipped out of the way for him with an elegance that shocked the boy but then again how a skeleton could move without skin and muscles to keep them in place kind of confused him as well. 

He stepped through the doors and grimaced when he heard the loud creak of the door, there was no way of sneaking into this place, if the skeleton guards didn’t give you away then the creaking doors would.

“Lord Hades?” Percy called stepping into the throne room, surely the god would be sitting on his throne but sadly for the demigod the god was nowhere to be seen. “Um my father sent me?” he tried again, his words echoed through the large room and he frowned.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the door, he could just tell his father that the god wasn’t in. Never mind the fact that he travelled across country and missed his girlfriend’s birthday and was nearly eaten by a couple of hell hounds.

“Perseus Jackson” A cool voice called. Percy froze and turned towards the cool voice, his eyes showing what Percy hoped was no fear or anger. You can never forgive a god who trapped you in a tower when you were fifteen. “What can I do for you?” 

Percy frowned at the man who sat on his throne, his robes shimmering.

“My father sent me for an invitation to your palace.” Percy stated his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. 

Hades smirked and looked down at the boy with a sinister smile. “Did he really?” he asked, Percy didn’t like the way the man asked the question, he was certain the god told him.

Percy’s head felt heavy and suddenly his eyes wanted to close, no matter how hard the boy fought the urge to collapse it kept hitting him like a train hitting a cardboard box.

“Yes.” Percy stated taking a step forward. He was not backing down despite the overwhelming feeling to sleep.

The god simply smirked and rubbed his hands together glee fully. “Tell him, that I will allow it.” Percy nodded his head; to the god it looked like he was letting the information to   
sink in. To Percy it was his mind trying to wake up. 

Hades stood from his throne his dark eyes looking at the boy carefully. “Why Perseus, it looks like you need a rest.” 

Percy frowned he did not want to stay here longer than necessary. “N-no it is okay my lord.” Percy mumbled his eye lids becoming heavy as he fought the urge to sleep and collapse on the floor. 

Hades smirked slightly his eyes following the boy as he swayed. “I insist.” He muttered his voice like velvet, smooth and relaxing. Percy found himself questioning his decision.

Before he could reply Percy’s head was on the floor his arms curled around his body, cradling himself. Thoughts ran rampant in his head. What if his father didn’t send him on this meaningless quest, he could have just gotten Hermes to deliver the message, instead he chose his son. Or did he?

Percy froze in realisation; his father would have told him up front, he wouldn’t have left the note scribbled on piece of paper on the boy’s bed. It was a trap; he fell into a trap that landed him alone in the underworld with the god.

He wanted to say something, but his tongue felt swollen, almost as if he couldn’t talk. He panicked his heart started to beat faster as his eyes slowly drifted off.

He didn’t get to see the smile that grew on the gods face.

Hades draped the boy onto his bed with a slight smile, a knowing smile he opened one of the side table drawers and smirked as he brought out the small fruit the small insignificant fruit. But to Hades plan the fruit was not insignificant it was the most important thing in the world. He opened the fruit and plucked out twelve of the seeds that rested inside of it.

One seed for each month.

One seed for a month of the year.

Twelve seeds for the boy in front of him to be his and his alone.

Quickly he opened the mouth his fingers trembling with excitement as he placed a seed into his perfect mouth, he sat the boy up relaxing his throat as it glided down. The boys fingers twitched as the seed nestled itself into his stomach.

The earth above him grumbled slightly, but that didn’t matter.

He placed another and another into the boys mouth ignoring the grumble of the ground above him, placing the last seed into his mouth he smirked up towards the roof of his castle, of his prison.

And with a gleeful smirk he screamed. “He is mine now.” He looked back down at the unconscious boy and roughly planted his lips on the boy, who groaned in response. He caressed his cheek and whispered into his ear. 

“Perseus Jackson. You have eaten my forbidden fruit. You are now my forbidden fruit.” A cruel laughter escaped his throat as he held the boy in his arms.

Percy Jackson was now his.


	12. Under Her Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Hecate

Percy sat up in the cramped room, his head ached as if he had been dropped on the floor, and he always woke up like this. But usually he was in different rooms a week ago he woke up in a huge bed, its pillows red and so comfortable that Percy didn’t want to wake.

Then a week before that he woke up in the kitchen, his head leaning on a cabinet. 

Standing he looked around the tiny room, he was pretty sure it was a broom closet except in the corner of the room was a bed; no this wasn’t a broom closet. He thought his eyes scanned finding a toilet and a desk, a bitter smile broke across his cracked lips, and this was a cell.

He moved over to the bed and sat down as he tried to remember. 

What was it with people taking his memory?

His head in his hands he glared at the floor as if hoping to see what he couldn’t. 

By the door there was a loud clank that sounded like rusty metal being scraped along the ground, a light came through the little slot and soon disappeared with a slight outline. 

Percy stood watching the door, his legs ready to spring and attack.

But nothing else happened, confused he walked towards the door and there on the ground sat a tray filled with chips and burgers. Yes not burger, burgers. 

His stomach grumbled and he realised how hungry he had been, it was strange because he wasn’t hungry that long ago. 

He prodded one of the burgers and when finding nothing wrong with it he opened his mouth wide taking a bite he savoured the juices of the burger, a smile floated across his lips.

The burger tasted almost too good to be true, but something in the pit of his stomach screamed at him not to eat the burger, to throw it away and find a way out. 

But Percy couldn’t stop, his stomach continued to grumble after the second burger was gone.

It was like magic.

He scoffed down the last few burgers and ate the chips with a satisfied smile his stomach stopped rumbling and his eyes grew heavy.

That was when he remembered.

His eyes widened slightly, before finally they drooped and he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

The door opened again as a woman stepped into the room, her long dark hair flowing as she smiled down at the boy who lay unconscious on the floor. 

She waited for a moment, remembering the nights before. A coy smile spread across her lips as she readjusted her hair and fixed her dress. 

Sure she couldn’t show him off around Olympus or even some parts of the underworld and if she went to the sea... A grimace appeared on her face but it disappeared from her face when she looked at him.

He was her hero, their hero. 

He gave them rights in the Olympian council; he helped her children belong to camp.

She smiles a little that is when he got her attention; maybe he shouldn’t have done all those things. Then maybe he would be in the arms of his one true love, Annabeth Chase.

But he would never be in her arms, never again. 

He was hers and she liked it that way.

Slowly his eyes opened and she saw the sea, he smiled up at her with adoring eyes and he looked back at him with an intense gaze. 

He sprung up onto his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist; a joyous squeal escaped the goddess’ lips as he lifted her.

He was the first to do so in a while.

Hi head snuggled into hers and a warm smile escaped his lips. 

“How are you my love?” He asked setting her down, but refusing to move his hands.

She smiled at him and kissed him full on the lips, his eyes closed in bliss as they connected. 

She didn’t want to tell him how she was, what would she say. ‘I’m fine but the gods are becoming suspicious of me and my potions.’ No she could never say that, because she knew then something in his mind would click.

And he would remember.

Then she would have to kill him.

She didn’t know what was wrong, she figured that his will was too strong for the potion to work all the time, it was true the potion worked for a few days, before it would burn   
out of his system and he would wake up, without a memory. She didn’t understand at first, the potion was meant to be a permanent solution. 

And making this potion every few days was starting to take its toll on the goddess, her equipment always in use and her stock was running low. 

People were getting suspicious when she would ask for more ingredients. 

She dragged him from the room as they sat on the couch his body instinctively wrapped around hers and she smiled as his hands tried to find her waist.

They sat like that for hours talking and laughing as they watched Hephaestus T.V. they watched as the gods on Olympus squabbled and fought but then it changed, the screen shot onto one of Poseidon in Atlantis, his hair knotted with anxiety. She felt Percy’s body stiffen as a word caught in his throat, his hands clenched onto Hecate’s with a fury she was not use to. He was trying to remember.

And she knew he was close, she spun around in her seat turning the television off her lips connected with his with a force that almost broke the boy’s nose, but he obliged to the goddess and soon their tongues wrestled for dominance. 

His body spun around and he was on top of her as her hands rubbed his back furiously. Air became an issue for the both as they broke away their bodies shaking as he continued to kiss along her neck her skin burnt, she needed more of him.

Fumbled hands meet clothes as the two fought for dominance he found his spot below as she straddled him their hair knotted as smiles of bliss spread across their faces. She smiled as she once again planted to kiss on his lips. 

Her hands wound into his hair as words only lovers should hear were exchanged. Then it happened it was quiet at first, but it grew louder and louder. 

“I love you Annabeth.” He whispered as she planted kisses along his jaw line, her body froze as a trickle of sweat dropped from her back. 

She looked at him and frowned as she stepped off him. His eyes grew clouded and confusion swept across his face. 

“What?” he asked sitting up and walking towards her his body carefree and innocent, but Hecate could see the war that raged in his head, the war that she feared.

She shook her head and turned around leaving the room, but he wasn’t having it his long stride caught up with her and he frowned as he caught her arm.

“What is wrong my love?” he asked again standing in front of her; she averted her gaze from him and looked across the dark room.

“Nothing.” She said simply she looked back at him and could see he wanted to argue but his words jumbled in his throat as snippets of his life attacked his senses. 

She moved into his arms and hugged him, his arms went to find hers but they hesitated destroying the natural rhythm that was their relationship.

Hecate’s eyes widened and she looked up at him, his eyes wide as he stared across the room his face blank as he looked down at the woman in his arms then she saw it. The look she feared.

Accusation.

Anger.

Betrayal.

He pushed her out of his arms and frowned, but it was too late. With a tear in her eyes she clicked her fingers as a dagger appeared in her hands.

She had to do it, even if her body screamed at her not to.

“What did you do too me?” he asked his arms flexed as he looked around his memories flooding back to him.

Hecate looked back at him. “You were under my spell.” She murmured as she buried the blade into the boys chest and angered cry escaped his throat as he glared at her.

A glare that sent shivers down the goddess’ spine. Tears flowed from her eyes as she watched him take his final breath his eyes averted from hers not allowing her the luxury of his eyes.

Denying her the chance to look into his eyes one more time.

She watched him and tears escaped her throat in a strangled yelp.

Magic was something you shouldn’t mess with. 

She found that out the hard way.


	13. Happily Ever After?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus/Percy

He looks into those eyes and he doesn’t see the bronze. No he sees green, green like the ocean, a colour that he can’t see to replicate in his robots.

And beyond that there is the inner working of a mind, a human mind that while many try cannot be replaced or forged again with metal and cogs, no matter how hard he tries.

He feels the soft skin and he presses down just to watch it spring back up and go from a place colour to a white colour. And he can’t replicate this in his robots; instead they have a harsh outer coating.

He never realised how much he craved human comfort, until he saw the boy, not for the first time. No. Because he was still a young boy and he unlike many others lost his old ways, this was seen through his use of technologies, and the way he had welcomed electricity when the others took time to do so.

No. He fell and craved when he saw him after he saved the world for the second time in a few short years.

The way he walked into the throne room, his friends not far behind him, the way he held himself, like a true prince of the sea, the way he seemed to shy away from their attention, while also welcoming it, how he looked so heroic even as he held the daughter of Athena’s hand and Hephaestus fell, long and hard for the boy.

His mind shut off from mechanics and centred on different things mostly on the sea and how the waves would crash and the tides would push and pull, but each time he found himself staring at green eyes that he swore were as deep as the sea. 

His mind flew off of mechanics and how they worked, and most of his time was spent reading up on the ocean. Trying to figure out the mechanics of how the waves pulled and pushed, but he found nothing that could work in his mind. Nothing that explained the ocean in a way he understood.

“There are no mechanics of the ocean.” The boy laughed his head tilting back in amusement as he looked back at the confused god. He smiled and he was lost in the blinding smile. “It is more,” he frowned trying to find the word; really he didn’t know how to explain the ocean. “It is living.” He said looking out over the ocean with a fond smile that the god couldn’t help but smile back at.

That was when he realised he was smitten. 

He watched the way the boy looked out onto the ocean with pride, as if he had created it and Hephaestus shared a look when he looked at his machines a love and caring that he had for them. 

He was mesmerised when he fell into those deep eyes and he almost never wanted to resurface, he wanted to continue to swim in those eyes as if he had no care in the world as if he could forget about his physical misfortunes.

He looks into those eyes and unlike others he doesn’t flinch, he doesn’t rear his head in disgust and swear or curse, no he looks at him as if his face wasn’t marred as if his body wasn’t disfigured and for once the smith god feels beautiful even if the boy won’t give in to his requests of love or a date.

He just laughs the god of and tells him he is straight. 

And Hephaestus wants to tell him that he is straight as well and that he can’t explain his attraction to the younger man.

But despite this he still talks to him, he still goes on quests for him and on occasions he will visit with nothing but a smile and that is enough for the god to forget about his newest invention or the repairs he is making on an auto matron.

He can’t hold back his affection for the boy, even if he refuses to touch him to allow himself that small piece of ecstasy because he fears if he did then the boy would run away and once again he will be left alone without love or enjoyment. 

He makes adjustments to the boy cabin when he is away, they are small and slight and he wonders if he notices them, but when he sees that smile widen and the look of joy and   
excitement in his eyes when he visits.

“You built this for me?” he asks one day an iPod in his hands, it shimmers like celestial Bronze and weighs less than a feather. Percy looks down at it and then back up towards the smith god with a smile. 

He doesn’t mention it is a shield; he wants to wait until he finds it out for himself.

The god blushes slightly and grunts out a quick and barely audible yes. Percy smiles in response and takes up his usual position in sitting on one of the benches, the god made sure it was cleared at all hours of the day, so that he can sit on it.

He picks something out of his pocket and Hephaestus grumbles as he hears the unfurling of paper. He turns around and faces the boy with an incredulous smile, Percy smiles back a blush on his cheeks and the god gets excited. 

This is the moment he has been waiting for the day he finally fell for him.

He hates himself for getting excited, but his hands start to shake until he sees what’s on the paper, it is simple and beautiful but it breaks his heart.  
And he hates himself for getting excited.

For getting his hopes up.

It is a ring it’s simple and elegant and he looks at the carvings and he knows who it is for. 

Percy smiles unaware of what has happened to the normally quiet god.

“It’s a ring. I’m going to ask Annabeth to marry Me.” he says his eyes shining and Hephaestus starts to hate that shine.

The god stares at the ring and smiles bitterly at the boy before him. 

Because he is not use to happy endings and he should know that he would never get a happy ending.

And he hates himself for trying.


	14. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hera/Percy

Memories.

That’s all he wanted. All he needed.

He felt as if his life was a cruel game a game he did not want to play, a game he was thrown in without a second thought.

He looked aimlessly at the wall frustration taking a peak as he cracked his knuckles. 

“Who am I?” he asked himself as he looked in the shop window, a slight reflection hitting him in all of his senses. 

He knew something except that he was a man. Or was he a boy?

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he flung himself onto the ground, he sat in the gutter like a homeless man, and he was a homeless man.

He pulled the pen out of his pocket and stared at it as if trying to remember something, but all he remembered was trying to write with it and realising that when he uncapped it, it was a sword.

He never tried to write with it again.

“Are you okay?” a voice asks, it is so familiar that it frustrates him and for a moment he is torn between talking to the lady but the other half gives him a strange urge to glare at her.

He had no idea why.

He looks up into a motherly face her brown eyes warm and filled with something he doesn’t recognize.

“I am fine. Thanks.” He replies turning around towards the traffic zooming past.

He feels the presence move closer and almost soundlessly she is sitting next to him, her eyes gazing out into the traffic.

“I can tell you who you are.” She says her lips move into a slight smile when she sees him turn and look at her, his eyes wide as he processes.

“Who am I?” He asks watching the woman.

She turns to him and her eyes light up. “Everything comes at a price.” 

He looks back confused for a moment what did this lady want? He hoped she didn’t want him to finish someone off or even worse babysit. 

“What do you mean?” he asks pushing forward with his questions.

She looks around slowly for a moment as if making sure no one is watching. “If you scratch my back I’ll scratch yours.” She moves closer to him her arms brush his.

Electricity shoots through her veins but he remains still, feeling nothing.

He understands what she means when her hands find his knees, he moves back uncertain his eyes widen at the touch. It doesn’t feel right.

“I can tell you everything you need to know.” She whispers in his ear, he blushes and his mind screams at him to stop, then her hands find the spot, he shivers in delight,   
remembering someone touching him in the small of his back.

Maybe it was this woman, but he thinks it may have been another. But he wants to know more, he wants to know who he is, what he is.

He looks at her and gulps visibly. Slowly he nods his head, he sees her eyes light up as she almost picks him up from their seat and almost drags him towards an alleyway.

It is rough and beyond uncomfortable as they make love, but for the boy this is not love.

She smiles at him as she lays tiny kisses on his jaw line, her husband cheats all the time and as she looks at him he can’t help but think that she should try this more often.

It feels wrong to her but she ignores it allowing her primal urges to kick into place.

At every touch he remembers who he is and what he is.

He knows his name, his age and who his father is. But they are all just names and he wants to know more. But she leaves him with a kiss on the cheek.

He wanders for days trying to remember trying to think.

“Who was the girl?” he thinks an annoying buzz in his ears.

He wants to know more and there is only one way to know more, one way to remember.

He goes back to the alleyway and forces his eyes closed as he tries to think tries to remember. But he can’t, it is too hard and every time he thinks she disappears.

All he knows is there was a girl. But he doesn’t know what she is. Is she a friend? A sister?

He turns around on his heel and he faces the woman an urge in his eyes to know more.

“I need to know more.” He says carefully, his memory is a drug that she has hooked him on.

She smiles and rubs his arm. “It will cost you?” She says her lips dangerously close to his.

He gulps again as fear trickles down his neck. Is this the right thing to do?

He looks up into her eyes. “I want to know who the girl is I want to know her name.” He says his voice strong as he tries to not to quiver.   
Her smile turns dangerous and her eyes gleam with hatred. 

She kisses him firmly on the lips and he almost falls back against the brick wall.

He tries to push her of but can’t find the strength to.

She pushes herself forward with anger and passion.

She pushes herself on him and he crumbles to the ground, he remembers her name and a twinge of guilt enters his heart. 

Annabeth.

He tries again to push her away, but his arms feel numb as tears stream down his face.

He knows what she is and his body freezes his body feels numb as he thinks of the betrayal and he wishes he could jump off a bridge to forget.

He hates his memories now. 

He wants them gone so he can forget about the pain he is suffering.

She leaves him with words that burn his mind.

“Find Lupa.” 

That was the last time he saw her, her body and voice a distant memory.

She had never even told him her name.

He finds Lupa a week later, his body stiff as he trains.

His mind wanders as he fights; he tries not to remember the alleyway.

He fights those memories off as he slashes through monsters.

But they find their way back; they always find their way back.

He will never forget what he wishes to forget, and he will never remember what he wishes to remember.


	15. Sell Your Soul to the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermes/Percy

Percy pulled the backpack over his shoulders and smiled at the older man who held the package firmly in his hands.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr Jones.” Percy said with a slight nod of his head towards the man. 

Mr Jones had been one of their best and most loyal ‘customers’. And Percy was always told to do what the man asked, even if it included the occasional whack. 

“Thank you Mr Jackson, please send my regards to your master.” Percy nodded his head slightly before pulling the hood of his jacket up. He was stopped by the old man who placed a hand on Percy, who gritted his teeth in annoyance, he knew what came next, it always happened with the old man. 

His hands would linger on the boys arm for longer than necessary before he would place a well rounded slap on his bottom and say some disturbing things that if Percy’s ‘master’ found out about, would probably have the man murdered. “How about you stay, for a coffee.” Percy’s insides felt heavy and he suddenly wanted to punch the old man.

But he did what he always did in these situations. He turned towards the man with a smile. “I’m sorry Mr Jones, perhaps next time.” He gestured towards his backpack and smiled. 

“I have other jobs that I need to do.” The old man frowned slightly before letting go of Percy, before disappearing into the night.

Percy let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been keeping in, before walking away from the park. 

It was dark and cold and Percy hated being taken away from his mother’s bedside to run errands. Errands, that payed him, that put food on the table, that payed for the bills, that kept the collection agency from the doorstep, that payed for the medicine his mother sorely needed.

A car pulled up beside the lonely teen, it was black and had dark tinted windows. Percy paused recognizing the car he turned towards it once it stopped, the front window slid down slick and Percy looked in at the blonde teen sitting in the driver’s seat, music blared from the speakers and the boy turned it down before giving Percy his famous smile.

“Perce, he wants to see you.” Percy gritted his teeth and checked his watch. This wasn’t part of the plan. All he had to do was hand out the goods and then he could go back to his mother. He had never expected to see his boss. 

“I can’t my mum she-“He was cut off as the teen opened the front door and shook his head. 

“I’m afraid he was insistent.” Apollo called. “You know what will happen if you keep him waiting.” Percy growled before dipping into the car shutting the door behind him.

They drove through the city, Apollo’s music blaring out of the speakers. Percy wasn’t sure how he got into this; the older teen had a wealthy family and had a bright future ahead of him. He wasn’t like Einstein but he was smarter than most people.

Then again, Percy figured it could have been the fact that their boss was his cousin.

“Do you know how long this will be?” Percy questioned getting out of the car as they arrived at the club.

The music was louder here than in Apollo’s car and skanky dressed teens lined out the front their feet dancing to the music as the body guard stood by the door. They all groaned in anger when they saw the two teens walk in with nothing but a smile from the security.

“I have no idea.” Apollo answered, he placed his arms over Percy’s shoulder, while dancing to the music. Percy kept his head down refusing to move to the beat of the music. They walked down to the back where Percy was met with large magenta curtains. 

Ares stood with his arms folded as he glared at Apollo. His sneer grew when he saw Percy. 

“How’s your mother?” Percy growled at him. He knew what the man said. Most people would ask out of sympathy, but Ares was not one of those people. Percy didn’t realise he was ready to strike the man until he felt Apollo pull him back and lower his arms.

“He asked for us.” Apollo said smoothly, his eyes forcing Ares to look at him, the man simply grunted and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Should I tell your dear sister what you do at night?” he asked the man. Apollo sneered. 

“She is none of your concern and neither is what I do with my life.” Ares shrugged his shoulders again and pulled back the curtains allowing the two entry. 

They both walked in and followed a series of curtain mazes, Percy knew what went on behind those curtains he had accidently walked in on Apollo and a woman that was when he realized what his friend was.

Finally they reached a door, Apollo opened it without a second thought and the two came face to face with their boss. 

“Hermes.” Apollo greeted with a smile. Percy didn’t smile.

The man looked at the two with a mischievous smile. 

“Apollo.” He looked at Percy and his expression changed and Percy was suddenly reminded of Mr Jones. “Percy.” 

His attention quickly snapped back to Apollo with a grin. “Thank you cousin,” He pulled something out from his desk and handed it over to the blonde with a smile. “Your next   
customer is ready, he is in room 12.” Apollo took the file and looked over it and smiled slightly. 

“Kinky bastard.” He looked up at Hermes and smiled. “Was that all?” Hermes nodded his head and Apollo smiled reassuringly at Percy before walking out of the room.

The door clicked behind him and Percy suddenly felt trapped.

“Jackson, I am able to believe you delivered the package to Mr Jones?” Hermes stood from his chair and Percy was tempted to take a step back.

“Yes sir.” He spoke strongly afraid to see what would happen if he hesitated.

Hermes nodded his head. “Good, good.” He looked back over at Percy, before sitting on a leather couch in the corner. He gestured to the seat beside him. “Come sit.” 

Percy wanted to run right then and there, he had heard stories of what Hermes did to those who ‘interested’ him and Percy knew this day would come. 

Slowly his body moved towards the seat, his heart beating inside of his ears he sat down his back straight as he looked at the opposite wall as if it was a puzzle.

“So how is your mother?” Hermes asked his voice like a feather light and in a strange way melodic. 

“The doctors say she needs more treatment.” Percy replied finding interest in his hands. She needed more treatment, treatment they couldn’t afford, treatment that could save her life.

Hermes pondered for a moment before coming to a conclusion. “And you can’t afford it?” Percy looked up at him with sadness. 

“No. We can barely afford the bills let alone her treatment.” He replied his eyes scanning his face to see what he was hiding, but the man was good he could hide a secret from anyone. 

Hermes hand rested on Percy shoulder, the boy flinched and looked at the man. “I could help you.” ‘This was it.’ Percy thought the moment when he would be asked to drop out of school and work for Hermes full time. To forever be a criminal and forget a future of raising a family and becoming a law abiding citizen.

Hermes hand slid lower down Percy’s back and he stiffened in response his eyes leaving the man’s face and looking somewhere else entirely, anywhere but his face.  
He leant closer so that his lips just touched his ears. “You could be mine.” his tongue darted out and licked along the boys jaw, Percy let out a shocked gasp, Hermes chuckled in response. His hands found Percy’s neck and he slowly swivelled it so he faced the man, his lips dangerously close to Percy’s mouth. “I would pay you well.” He lifted the boys head leaving his neck vulnerable. “I would treat you even better.” He bit down against Percy neck causing him to gasp in pain and shock before licking the mark with his cooling tongue. 

Percy froze for a moment. He had no choice; this was like giving him an option out of ‘Save your mother’ or ‘let her die.’ 

Percy gulped and looked at Hermes. “Would you pay for my mother’s treatment?” he asked.

Hermes smiled down at him and kissed his jaw line. “Of course I will.” He pulled away and levelled his face with Percy’s. “Only if you agree.” 

Percy turned to look at the door. Apollo had always told him he was loyal to a fault and this was a fault a major one.

He was selling his body to save his mother. 

Percy bit back the tears and looked at his boss. His eyes burning into the younger mans with intensity. 

Percy stumbled out the words. 

“Y-Yes.” It wasn’t long until lips were smashed up against his own, until a naked body was pressed up along his and until Percy realised he had sold his soul to the devil.


	16. Her Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hestia/Percy

She watched the fire burn the brand, a sly smirk on her lips.

She remembered when she first saw him his black hair up at odd ends as he walked through the camp.

She knew who his father was; she could see it in his eyes.

But it wasn’t until he saved them that she truly noticed the young man before him.

His warm hands gripping the pithos with such care she never believed he possessed. 

She would give anything to once again hold his hands.

And soon she would.

Her hand grazed the hold as she twirled the brand in the fire.

Her eyes burning as she thought of him.

Her visits to him became more frequent.

She watched him as he smiled kindly and she couldn’t help but smile back.

Her eyes would trace to his lips as a cruel smile forced its way onto her face.

She wanted to feel them on her own.

“Why do you look at me like that?” he asked one day a strange smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

“Like what?” she asked her voice abnormally high pitched her face a bright red as she looked away from the man.

“Like this.” Percy put on a straight face as he moved closer towards the goddess then all of a sudden his eyes widened and a stupid smile on his face.

A wild laughter broke from her lips as her hands reached for her stomach.

Percy smiled in response and looked back out along the horizon.

“I should probably go.” He mutters his eyes sparkling.

A sparkle she knows could never be hers.

She looks back on the memory a smile on her lips.

Soon that sparkle will be hers.

Slowly she pulls the brand from the flame and tests the metal tip.

The burning feeling stings her fingertips as she thinks.

Her head shakes and she places the brand back into the fire.

It needs to be hotter if this will work.

Once again she watches the brand heat, and her limbs start to stiffen in anticipation.

‘No one will ever know’ she thinks gazing off into the distance.

He was the only one who saw her.

It was only ever him, and she liked it like that.

She liked not being noticed by others, it was her way of life, it was why everyone thought she was innocent because she stayed out of their business. 

But he always noticed her, and she always noticed him.

“Where are you taking me?” She giggles as he leads her towards the forest.

Percy turns and looks at her with his childish smile that looks out of place on the young man.

“I have to show you something.” He says pushing a twig out of the way.

Hestia follows him with a bounce in her step; it was always like this when she was with him. 

They walk for hours, stray nature spirits come out to look at them only to walk away muttering things about the young man, they are never good things and usually mention   
things like ‘arrows’ and ‘move away’ Hestia laughs at this causing the young man to turn around, he gives he a confused look she brushes it off with a smile as they continue on.

Finally after what feels like hours they arrive at a small pond, Percy looks around nervously his eyes darting along the clearings edges. After a while he eases himself around to   
face the goddess.

“What are we doing?” She asks refusing to meet his eyes.

Percy takes a deep breath and smiles at her. She can see the weight on his shoulders as he picks something out of his pocket; a small ring sits in the palm of his hand. Hestia blushes as images of white weddings and children dance in her mind.

“I’m going to ask Annabeth to marry me.” He says his smile deepens and the goddess feels her stomach drop, flames dance behind her eyes as she keep up the facade.

“What?” She asks momentarily confused as she looks at him.

Percy chuckles slightly at her. “I’m going to ask Annabeth to marry me.”

That was the day she knew she had to act fast, she had to think of a plan.

And she did.

Once again she lifts the brand out of the flames, the iron red hot, she smirks and moves towards the unconscious man.

His body laid on the tiles his head cocked to the side as he lay played out on the floor.

She smirked as she pulled the brand closer to him marking him as hers. 

His head rolled to the side and a groan escaped his lips.

A sliver of fear dripped down her neck momentarily cooling it. She knew he would wake up soon.

Her hands reached out as she moved to cup her hand over his mouth. 

‘Was this really the right thing to do?’ she wonders, indecision plagues her thoughts, her mind clouds with guilt. 

Then she hears it, barely audible, but it is there.

“Annabeth” He murmurs rolling his head over again, causing the rest of his body to roll.

The flames dance brightly in her eyes and she growls at the name.

He would be hers.

She lifts up his shirt, his back to the floor, she finds the spot.

Her smile widens for a moment as her hand rests on his heart.

“Soon my love.” She whispers, removing her hand from the steady beat.

She inches the brand closer and closer to his chest.

And with a final smirk she plunges it to his chest.

She expects his eyes to open or a scream to escape his mouth, but it doesn’t.

He is silent.

She can hear the burn and smell his flesh, and for a moment she feels guilty of what she has done. 

But it is too late.

He is hers now.

She removes the burning brand and her hand reaches for the scorch mark, the heat still on the burn as it blisters, a slight smile appears on her lips as she heals it then she can   
see it.

The mark of Hestia scarred onto his chest like a tattoo.

But this ‘Tattoo’ is different. 

Now he will have no choice but to love the goddess.

But it’s okay, because no one will suspect the kind goddess.

No one ever does.

No one ever suspects that like them she can be really greedy and jealous.

But it’s okay because,

He will be her little secret.


	17. I Can See a Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris/Percy

She watched the boy carefully as he tried to remember everything, but he would never be able to remember everything. She knew that. She smiled dreamily as he placed the bag over his shoulders. 

She talked to the other boy that was with them for a while before letting them go on their way. She almost snatched a kiss from him when he left, but she had to hold herself to her promise. 

‘She would never hurt him after that night.’

The different colours reminding her of him, and that night even more. 

She stared at the green walls and was lost in the colour.

Green. 

His eyes, so fierce and yet compared to his father they were so much kinder and held such a youth that even the goddess of youth would be jealous of. 

She remembered the day she first saw them, of course he was only 12 years old, but even by then she could tell he would grow up to be a handsome young man she wanted to leap through the portal and run to him, but by the time her mind had been made he was joined by his companions. She growled at the daughter of Athena as her eyes looked into his and vice versa.

Purple.

The colour of her dress when she left her small shop for the evening, her eyes bright with wonder as she left Fleecy to deal with the IM’s. It was her first night out in over a hundred years, and looking back on it she would do it again.

Her short dress flowing around her as she danced on the dance floor as another bottle of wine was passed down to her, she didn’t know who gave it to her but she took it happily, her mind still on the eyes of Olympus’ Saviour.

Blue.

The colour of the liquid in the tiny vial, she smiled as she picked it up from the goddess of witchcraft who watched the goddess of Rainbows with a divine curiosity.

She smiled as she visited the boy; his eyes sparkled with curiosity as he took the small vial. He questioned it to her eye brow quirked upward. She answered with a slight story, claiming that Hermes had the night off to grieve for the loss of his son. He never asked why now even after the death of his son was in fact a year before. 

He simply smiled and took the vial his eyes spoke a million questions to her. She simply smiled at him claiming it was a gift from his father, she watched as a slight thought pricked his mind before he shrugged and drank it.

Yellow.

The colour of the bed sheets they lay in, as silent kisses and whispers between the two passed.

She remembered the way her hands clasped the sheets as she felt him, his hair dangling down into her face as he furiously kissed her neck, their clothing still on as the make out session began, she never wanted it to end. But she could still see in his eyes, the regret, and concern. She hated it she wanted him to be hers and only hers.

Orange.

The colour of his crumpled shirt as it lie on the floor, her hands once entangled in the crumples of the shirt but now lay freely on his chest.

She moaned in pleasure as his hands found her, their kisses becoming more heated as the potion worked it’s course, her mind lost in wonder as he entangled himself within her, their hair lost in a sea of love and passion. Her brown eyes looked into his, both eyes filled with lust as she sought comfort with him.

Red.

The colour of his lips as they traced her neck, the colour of her cheeks as he pressed onto her, she wanted to lie there with him for eternity. 

His lips crashed back onto hers as ripple of pleasure rolled over the two, their minds and hearts lost in the moment, the thoughts of the next few days and hour lost as they crashed into the moment like a wave. His black hair brushed against her body as he slowly caressed her body.

Red was by far her favourite colour.

She looked down at the thoughts. With a suppressed smile and blush she peered out the window watching the three teens walk out under the moonlight. 

She wanted those moments back, wanted that night back. 

That was the curse she has, the curse she held for her night of love, because after the rainbow came the worst colour of all.

Black.

The world was dark and she hated it, this was her least favourite colour, well apart from White. Those two colours held nothing showed Nothing, and that is how she felt, like nothing.

She deserved nothing for what she did to him.

She took his memories, leaving him with none but her with every memory of every night she spent alone with him. In her opinion she was worse than Hera.

She always watched him, she would grind their teeth when he and that daughter of Athena would hold each other and crow in victory when a fight broke out between the two.

She had even plotted to meet up with the young man the night before their wedding, to re live the night they had together so long ago, the night he would never remember.

Only to catch herself just inches from his door. 

‘No she would never hurt him again.’

She slowly left the garden path and wandered down the street, remembering a night that should have never happened. 

But a night she would never forget.


	18. Cold As Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khione/Percy

His neck burnt from the cold, but he just laughed it off, it unnerved her and dare she say it excited her further.

Her lips came back to his and they were crushed together, the pain burnt and blistered his skin in a way that only ice could do.

“I will leave you.” She growls as she bites his ear, but he just laughs and pulls her face towards him their lips meet and she is lost in the kiss.

He pushes her away his hands still clasped to her face, as if trying to bring her closer and yet push her away at the same time, he smiles at her knowingly and she can’t help the growl that escapes her lips.

“Then leave.” 

But she can’t.

She doesn’t want to leave.

And he knows she doesn’t want to leave.

His hands meet hers in the middle of the night and she pushes him away, but his hand finds hers again and she is reminded of the time she dated his father, when she would look into sea green eyes and see the ocean.

Except then they weren’t enemies.

And now she is dating the enemy.

“Kill me then!” he growls at her, his sword is on the ground and she stands with a dagger to his throat. It is there within her, begging her to kill him, but she can’t. She can’t find the strength and willingness to kill him.

She lowers the dagger and he watches her, his eyes burning with a question she knows he wants to ask. It’s a question she doesn’t want to answer, she doesn’t want to tell him she couldn’t kill him, because then he will know her weakness and she fears he will exploit it, as she once did with his.

His mouth opens and she has run she doesn’t care if he is following her, because the air is suddenly warmer and she can’t deal with the warmth.

She dreams of him that night as well as others both before and after.

And she cries when she wakes up, she cries at her own expense. She has grown weak and he is the reason why she is weak.

“Stop.” She says, her voice above a whisper as he kisses her neck his hand trailing along her collarbone. Her voice lacks conviction and she gasps as he bites her neck.

“You say stop but you don’t mean It.” he says as he lifts her onto the bed, she allows him and groans in frustration, she knows this is wrong. She knows she should be plotting his   
demise but she can’t not when thoughts of him plague her mind and leave her with crazy dreams that make her feel warm and fuzzy.

“Stop!” she says again louder, she doesn’t know why she said it, perhaps to show him she can say no with conviction but when he pulls away from her she feels empty and she longs for his touch again.

Her arms reach out to find him and he chuckles darkly in a way that makes her hate him.

“I thought you wanted me to stop?” he says as she lowers his head to hers, she hates the way he makes her long for him, hates the way she feels a need to hold him constantly and she hates him.

“Shut up!” she growls biting his lip. 

He leans over her and the next hour is spent in pure bliss and she is lost in happiness.

“Would you kill me?” he asks one night his hands wrapped around her naked shoulder and he can feel her shrug.

“Probably.” He doesn’t smile, he doesn’t find it funny, and because he knows it’s the truth. He knows she will try and kill him and deep down a part of him doesn’t care. If he had   
cared he would never have entered this relationship.

He would have stayed away.

“Why?” he asks again his fingers twirling over her back and she shivers in delight.

“Because you make me feel warm.” He doesn’t reply, but he does smile slightly before kissing the top of her head, she ignores it and gets out of the bed.

They both know it’s wrong.

They both know they shouldn’t fraternize with the enemy.

But that doesn’t stop them from lying in each other’s beds, for sharing hot kisses and whispers that should only be shared between lovers.

But they don’t classify themselves as lovers because that implies that they care about each other.

And they don’t.

She hits him one night and tears well up in his eyes, she doesn’t know why she does it, and all she knows is that she is angry with him, she is frustrated and annoyed. 

He just smiles and looks at her spitting blood out of the side of his mouth. 

“I hate you.” She whispers.

He looks back at her and laughs again.

“And I hate you.” He doesn’t say anything when she kisses him, he only kisses back and she is grateful for that.

Her hands dart around one of the ice sculptures and a cruel smile forms on her lips as she stares at him, his sword raised towards her as if threatening her very existance.

“You won’t kill me.” she says and his body twitches at the cool air.

He throws a pot at her and she blinks in shock at him, he just smiles at her with a glint in his eyes. “Are you sure about that?” he asks and she frowns because she isn’t sure, she   
doesn’t know because like the ocean he changes course.

He moves towards her and she is frozen her eyes dart to the sword and then back to his eyes, his green eyes.

He does something she never thought he would do and he throws his weapon to the ground and wraps a hand around her cheek before pulling her lips towards his, she hates the fact that she allows his lips to mould against hers, that his tongue glides into her mouth with ease, that he pushes her onto her bed and she complies willingly, most of all she hates that warm feeling she is getting.

She pushes him off and frowns at him.

“I hate that warmth.” She growls, but he doesn’t listen because he is back on top of her. 

And she is lost again in the warmth until he pulls away and looks at her with a smug smile before picking up his weapon and leaving.

And she realises she doesn’t hate the warmth.

No.

She loves it.

Instead she hates the cold feeling he leaves when he is gone.

And how he makes her crave that warmth, which only comes when he is near her.

And she growls in annoyance and frustration. 

She really hates Percy Jackson.


	19. In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Kronos

Percy was trapped; his arms tied above his head as he sat with his legs spread to the side, his jeans were scratched and had large burn holes that made his body shiver because of the cold and the fear that was instilled in his heart.

It had been two hours since Olympus fell.

It had been two hours since he had last seen Annabeth and Grover.

It had been two hours since he had been locked up in this dungeon, that Percy swore never existed.

He pulled on the chains that held him to the wall and growled when they didn’t budge. Then again what could he do about this? 

He threw his head against the wall in annoyance, causing his eyes to blur slightly. 

How could this happen?

He had done everything he could.

He bathed in the river Styx for crying out loud, he should have won he should have fought against him, but no he had to listen to Annabeth. 

He had to give the blade to Luke.

He had started to hate her, this was her fault. If she still didn’t have those feelings for Luke, if Percy didn’t have those feelings for her they would not be here. 

Percy would not be chained to a fucking wall.

But he couldn’t blame her entirely, it was partly his fault, he was the one that made the final decision, he was the one to hand the blade over he was the one who trusted his old   
friend, if he could call him that.

Percy stared at the man in horror as he held the knife in his hands and a cold meticulous laugh escaped his lips, Percy looked back at Annabeth horrified, both realising their mistake and what had happened.

He looked at the two his golden eyes burning holes into Percy’s head. 

“Thank you son of Poseidon.” His voice was cold and Percy involuntarily shivered at the sound the man just smirked and he lost all likeness of Luke.

“Luke, Please.” Annabeth begged stepping in front of Percy, he knew she was going to cry and it made him feel bitter towards the man. 

But Percy knew it wasn’t Luke anymore, no it was Kronos. 

He smiled at the girl and before Percy knew it she was smacked against a wall, her face blank and Percy could smell the blood. 

“No!” he screamed readying Riptide as he glared at the Titan in front of him. Kronos turned and faced the boy with a wicked smile, Percy charged Riptide held firmly in two hands   
as he raced towards him.

Kronos flicked his wrist and Percy was on the ground, his back ached and riptide was flown out of his hand, he could hear it shatter inside the hearth and he cried out in anger and frustration as he tried to stand.

But his body couldn’t move and he couldn’t feel anything.

Kronos stepped towards him, lifting him by the shirt with a vicious grin that Percy gulped at losing the ability to talk.

“I’m going to have fun with you, Hero.” He spat and Percy felt the cold fear the encircled his stomach and forming a pit as deep as Tartarus.

Percy can hear the sound of footsteps and he mentally prepares himself for what is to come. 

But to be honest there is no amount of preparation.

He cries when the man takes him and he begs for death.

But the only reply he gets is cold laughter that seems to echo through the walls and make him feel even worse. 

It is like this for days, he can hear the screams of others around him and he knows they are his friends; he tries to call out to them to tell them they are okay, to make sure they   
are okay. And he silently begs that they are not going through the same thing her is.

He doesn’t want to think about what they may be doing to his friends.

He calls out when he hears Thalia scream.

He cries when he hears the sobs that he knows are Clarisse’s.

And when he hears Annabeth, he breaks down and his body goes numb.

“What have you done to her?” he growls when the Titan enters the room, he knows there is no point in being nice.

He just smiles and slams the boy back against the wall, he winces in pain even though he can’t hear it, and he hopes that it will make the Titan be gentler, but it excites him even more.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He replies biting at the boys jaw line.

Percy tries to block out the next few hours. 

And once again he is starting to feel numb.

Time passes and Percy grows board and he starts to think of a way out of this but he finds none.

He knows he can never get out of this.

The titan returns again and his arms reach out towards the boy with a strange softness, but he still flinches, but it only makes the man angry and his softness turns rough. 

“I waited for the day to rule.” He says in his ear his hand pushes back some of the hair from his eyes and he stares into them with cold golden eyes. “And now I have it.” He is attacking Percy’s jaw again.

Percy forces his eyes closed, trying to stop the bile that is rising in his throat. “Why are you telling me this?” he says his voice a whisper.

Kronos stops and looks up at the demigod with a snarl and his hand is on the back of Percy’s neck, he gulps and looks at the god, trying to mar his disgust. 

“Because now I have it, and I need someone to share it with.” Percy’s heart stops and he wants to say something witty that will have the Titan rethink but he can’t his heart has stopped.

Percy feels hands on his back and teeth on his neck and he wants to throw up, no he needs to throw up, because then he will feel better.

His hand grips his neck and he looks at the boy with a cruel smile, like he knows what the boy is thinking and that he has planned this for a while. 

Like the ultimate ‘Fuck you’ to the Olympians.

To make their hero, his for the taking.

“Don’t worry.” He says his vicious smile returning. “You will learn to love me.” He spins him around and pins him against the wall and Percy can feel him breathing on the back of   
his neck, he can feel every inch of him pressed up against him. “In Time.”

Percy lets allows himself to break down in tears.

Because that is what he fears the most, he fears he will love him.

And that’s what breaks him.


	20. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Medea

It’s a whisper in his ear soft and sweet and it lifts him and makes him feel weightless.

“Don’t let them in.” 

And he doesn’t, he doesn’t let them in as he holds down the fort as he protects them.

And he comes back bloodied and broken but he walks up to her and just smiles, it is innocent and sweet and he wants to please her.

Like a puppy pleasing his master.

Slowly he lowers himself to the ground by the foot of the armchair and looks up towards her and he is still smiling, still willing to please, but she ignores him and continues to read her book.

But he doesn’t mind, because he is being good and she rewards him with her hand on his head. He shivers under the touch.

He doesn’t remember when this started, because he was never told to remember and if he tries to remember without her permission then she won’t touch him, she won’t rewards him.

And he craves for her attention.

And he begs for it with every smile and every order he follows through on.

He wants her to look at him; he wants to see her eyes for the first time.

He imagines that they are grey, a beautiful grey that shows such wisdom and knowledge that it could make everyone in the room feel stupid with just a glance. 

But he never gets close enough to look, to see her eyes.

She never looks at him long enough only fleeting spare glances she will throw his way.

It is a week later when they are holed up in the broken down shopping centre on the outskirts of the broken town, demigod’s line the block stopping anyone from getting in or   
out of the building.

Medea holds her throne her head tilted high as she sends her army of monsters out, in their last hopes that they will remove the blockade.

Percy goes to follow them, taking a step away from his designated seat but her hand comes out and grips his arm and he turns and he can see the pleading in her face, and for the first time he sees her eyes.

They are a dark green like the forest after it rains.

It clears his mind and he can hear a shrill laughter and it’s calm and reminds him of better days, days when he could feel sand in between his toes, wind whipping his hair and the   
warmth of the sun on his back.

But her face changes and the pleading look is gone and her face is hard set and he is lost in the weightless feeling again.

“Stay.” 

The command is simple and yet so powerful that Percy can’t help but drop back to his seat, but this time he doesn’t look at her, he doesn’t beg for her hand on his head.

Instead he looks at the door and he thinks of grey eyes.

“Look at me.” 

He turns his head quickly and smiles at her, his eyes bright as he looks up at her, he can’t look away and he doesn’t want to he wants to watch her forever.

But she doesn’t look at him, she simply turns her head and looks away, but he is fine with that, because her hand was reached out towards his head and her fingers are entangled   
in his hair massaging him slowly.

He keens into the hold and his eyes roll in towards the back of his head. 

“You are a good boy aren’t you?” 

She says one day, he doesn’t say anything he just looks up at her with an eager smile that says anything and everything.

“You will always come back to me, won’t you?” 

There is the sound of banging in the corner but he can’t hear their voices because he doesn’t want to.

He only wants to hear her voice.

He answers with a nudge of his head on her leg and she smirks slightly and there is something in her eye that he can’t place and he can’t think because she is looking at him   
again, looking at him in the eyes.

“You will always help me when I need you too.” 

It isn’t a question it is a statement a statement that they know is true.

There is a sound behind him and he knows that the sound is the doors breaking down, that they are coming and he doesn’t want to leave her.

He shuffles closer to her and her smile grows into a cruel glint.

“Remember me.” 

Her head leans down towards him and she is so close to his cheek that is heart stops slightly. 

“And come for me.” 

She whispers in his ear, she draws back and he follows her, his eyes open because he doesn’t want to miss her face.

There is a louder bang and he knows that the door to their room has just been destroyed. He wants to tell her to run but she looks at him and smiles, so he stays in front of her   
his eyes never leaving her face.

He hears his name being called but he ignores it because he only wants to hear her voice. 

Someone pulls him away and he thrashes against their grip and his eyes try to find her, his ears strain to hear her voice and he is fighting them off him, he wants to get back to   
her, but he can’t reach her.

A girl moves in front of him and he is lost in her eyes, they are the grey eyes, the eyes he wished belonged to another, her blonde hair curls around her face and he can see tears   
in her eyes.

He doesn’t want her to cry, he doesn’t want her eyes to leak, and he doesn’t want to see any red beside that grey.

She takes him away her hands holding his and everything feels right and yet so wrong at the same time, and he can’t hear her when she talks because he is thinking of another   
voice.

And he stays with her, he doesn’t know how long but he stays with her, he falls asleep to her and wakes up with her.

While he lives with the grey eyed girl he still dreams of the enchantress with green eyes.

He wakes up in a sweet some nights his hands reaching out and holding thin air.

“Come and get me.” 

She whispers in the night.

“Come back to me.”

“I need you.” 

And he listens.

He follows he listens, because he needs her hand wrapped tightly in his hair, he needs her fingers massaging his head and he needs her eyes on him her voice in his ears,   
because he is desperate for her approval.

He escapes the hold of his caregiver and he moves silently in the night words whirling past his head like a cool breeze on a summer’s day and he follows the words.

He doesn’t know how he gets to her but he does and he can see her, lying on the ground and he wants to reach his arm out through the bars and touch her.

She looks up at him and he is drowning in those eyes, he whimpers and her smiles widens.

“Get me out.” 

And he does and she is next to him her hand in his hair as she massages him.

“We will rule this pitiful planet.” 

She whispers in his ear once more her hand now on his cheek and his moving her face to look at him and his smile is there again.

“Me and my pet.”


	21. Revenge Can Be Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Nemesis

Anger flowed through him like a burning building; his breathing quickened his eyes dilated as plots formed in his mind. 

‘How could she?’ he angrily thought as his feet stormed into sand. The wind angrily whipped the sea creating large swells, there was no doubt others had heard of the split.

Of the betrayal.

His hair flew in the wind as he stomped back to his cabin, the images burnt into his mind. He knew he shouldn’t blame her, after all their love life was just a game to a certain goddess. 

His feet dragged into his cabin as he fought the tears that threatened to overspill.

“Leave him.” He told her, her hand in his. “Please, I love you.” The man said his brown eyes staring into her grey. 

She stopped momentarily. “I can’t.” She replied removing her hand from his.

He wasn’t having it; he raced up towards her spinning her around on the spot until they were face to face. His eyes pleading hers filled with a yearning hope.

“Why not?” he asked in a faint whisper, the girl almost didn’t hear him.

“Because I can’t do that to him.” she said her hand on his cheek as he nuzzled closer towards it.

He looked up at her with pained eyes. “You have to choose.” She looked back and for a moment he thought she was going to choose the green eyed wonder over him. “You know   
what I can offer you.” He whispered into her ear, her eyes widened and he knew she had made her mind up. 

That was when they kissed.

That was when Percy saw it with his own eyes.

That was when his world fell.

That was when the ring dropped from the palm of his hand.

That was when she decided to make her move.

He plopped himself on his bed, his eyes red as he tried to hold in the tears, his chest burnt as if someone had poked him in the chest with a lightning bolt.

She was there her dark hair pulled over her darker eyes as she waited.

She could offer him something, something she knew he wanted.

She sat beside him, he didn’t even jump when she looked at him, he simply nodded his head in greeting, she couldn’t blame the boy for stopping the formalities of talking to a   
god, they visited him so often, and it was almost like he was one.

She pulled him into her; he stiffened at the touch but joined his head nuzzled into her neck as she comforted him. 

She wouldn’t tell him that she had planned this, his life was too good. And she didn’t want to physically hurt him. No.

She liked the way he was physically, so she left that and aimed for the one thing she didn’t like about him, or person. It was simple she had planted thoughts into the girls eyes,   
thoughts of another man.

It took longer than the goddess expected, she was very determined not to feel that same way but she knew she would give in.

He looked up at her as she shifted in her seat, this was moving to slow and the goddess wasn’t one for being polite. 

She looked into his eyes and smiled. “I can offer you something.” She said Percy looked confused for a moment; his eyes clouded with anger something she loved. “Vengeance.” 

Percy froze for a moment and smiled at the goddess, his eyes taking a darker tint.

Her lips found his in a quick and forceful manner that he happily obliged in, their tongues wrestled for dominance as his won, hands in hair and bodies intertwined they made   
love.

The next day he left the cabin his eyes scoured the camp as an urge to find Annabeth increased, he wanted to show her that he didn’t need her, that he didn’t want her.

He found her sitting by her cabin a group of girls surrounding her as they studied, with satisfaction he saw Drew, her hair long as a smell of fake tan wafted his way. She sat with   
Annabeth as she cleaned her nails while the daughter of Athena read teaching the campers about the importance of having an Olympian council.

Percy strode over to the girls and smiled as charmingly as he could he sat down beside the daughter of Aphrodite as he listened in Annabeth looked up startled and continued   
reading a strange look in her eyes. 

Percy looked at Drew and silently began stroking her leg; the girl looked confused for a moment until she rested her hand on his thigh.

He was getting his revenge; it wasn’t long until he head was leaning on his chest. A sly smile on Percy’s face as he saw Annabeth's cheeks flush.

She didn’t know what she was missing.

Nemesis came back to his cabin the next night, their lips meeting again and again. They couldn’t get enough. 

She visited every night and watched him, held him, loved him.

And each night his eyes grew darker and darker, his movements became quick and sly as his mind whirled around his main emotions, anger, betrayal and redemption.

She was glad of his changes as his life revolved around her and her life; he was becoming her ideal mate, her ideal lover.

He fought and argued with people for the joy of it she watched over amused her eyes meeting his as he fought for revenge from everyone who had betrayed him.

Their lips touched again and she lost herself in him, her eyes closed as he travelled her body with his hands. 

She should not have been surprised when he refused her, his eyes almost black as he spoke.

“No.” 

The world caved around her and for the first time she realised what he had become, what she had done to him. 

“You need to stop this.” she told him as he flung another rock at a man who had just cheated on his wife. 

He turned to face her, his eyes blank and the sea wasn’t there anymore only a black void that made her shudder, a slight smile pulled at his lips.

“What? Frankenstein doesn’t like her monster?” Nemesis looked at him in shock as a cold metallic laughter broke through his dry lips his black hair covering his eyes.

That day she took his eye, like her son.

But it didn’t matter to the boy and she found herself coming back to him, his soft delicate touches becoming more forceful, his eye filled with anger and hatred as he kissed her.

Why did she do this to him?

What did she do to him?

One night he held her in his arms, their bodies sticky with sweat as they panted; she still didn’t want to leave him. 

“I know what you did.” He whispered into her ear as his lips brushed against her ear, she shivered in delight at his touch, but her blood ran cold at his voice.

“I know what you did to Annabeth.” Nemesis froze her body stiffened, Percy chuckled darkly at her his hands gripping onto her tightly. “I know why.” 

Nemesis stood still her mind filled with thoughts. “Why are you telling me this?” she asked quietly as she tried to remove her hand from his, but he refused to let that happen.

“Because, Revenge can be sweet.” He whispered releasing her hand; she spun around and looked at him.

She knew she shouldn’t be frightened after all she was a goddess. But the words burnt into her mind because she knew more than anyone else that indeed Revenge could be   
sweet. 

And she knew his revenge would be the sweetest of all.


	22. Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nike/Percy

Champion.

It was a word Percy was not use to in the sense that it was used, but he supposed he could get use to it especially with who is was championed for, that practically meant he couldn’t   
lose.

And yeah he liked those odds.

In fact he loved those odds.

He looks back up towards the goddess and smiles up at her he was going to prove that he was perfect for the job so he put on his ‘winning’ smile.

“I accept.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What do you want out of this?” 

She asks her eyes boring into his and he knows what he wants and so does she, they always want it.

“I want to be the greatest.” 

She nods her head and holds his hand, he watches the hand and she watches his face.

“You will be greater than Achilles.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He is standing next to her inside the arena, it is midnight and he is scared the Harpies will get to him again but she reassures him that they will not hurt her champion.

They are laughing at something and he doesn’t really remember what it is but he knows that when her hand lands on his shoulder and she gives it a slight squeeze, he knows he is in trouble and that he should stop.

But he doesn’t.

He doesn’t think of the repercussions.

He just laughs with her ignoring the pang in his chest and how he knows this is wrong and that he shouldn’t be sending the goddess these signals.

Because his heart belongs to another.

He brushes her off with a comment on how he they should begin their training.

Her eyes are on him always, from when he moves and picks up his sword to three hours later when he is asleep in his bed, his hands curled around a necklace with clay beads.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“She comes back tomorrow.” He says conversationally, his hands behind his head as he basks in the afternoon sun.

She sits next to him and frowns, she knows what this means, she knows that means her time with him will be shortened, that his willingness to train and spend time with his patron will virtually disappear.

She smiles back at him and he misses the way her eyes seem to dim.

“I know.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She is sitting in his cabin, calling out drills and watching him deflect and attack his invisible enemies, whilst trying not to break any of the furniture in the house.

Sweat beads along his forehead as he grunts and thrusts his sword into thin air.

“You will be greater than Achilles.” She says to him once he has stopped and he smiles at her, it is warm and brilliant.

“I hope to be.” He says and she places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

It is the only contact she can get with him, but it is enough.

“You do have my blessing.” She says and he sits beside her, looking out of the window with a slight smile.

Slowly he turns his head to look at her as his smile grows and she thinks he is looking at her, she can feel the warmth of a blush flood through her, its golden texture warming her body and she shifts towards him.

But he gets up and bounds to the door.

“Annabeth is here.” 

And he is gone out the door.

She only just stops the tears.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t want to practice.” He mumbles one morning and she looks shocked for a moment before slowly regaining composure.

He has never once said that during his tutelage. 

He has changed since the blonde came back, she doesn’t like it.

She needs her champion.

“Get up and practice.” 

She commands and slowly he rolls out of bed with a groan.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty.” 

She doesn’t stop the smile.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He comes back to his cabin crying one night his eyes bloodshot and his cheeks watery. She sits on one of the spare beds and watches him in confusion.

He drops to the bed throwing a pillow over his head, and he tells her to go away to leave him, but she doesn’t, she never leaves him.

Slowly she coaxes him to tell her what happened and he does, his voice breaks with every new sentence and he is slow, but she doesn’t pressure him she is patient he hands combing the hair out of his eyes.

“She broke up with me, Nike. She broke up with me.” 

She brushes the tears away and kisses him softly, he watches her shocked and confused and she almost regrets going in for another kiss until he pulls her face to his and moves   
his body so that she is in between him and the bed.

She lets him take her that night.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The love affair doesn’t last long much to her confusion.

But the training continues, and he laughs at her jokes more often now, and he is paying more attention to what he needs to do.

And she tells him.

She soothes him when he gets angry.

She sees herself as his lover.

He sees her as his mother.

She moves in to kiss him one day and he moves back in shock.

“I’m sorry it was a mistake.” He says and they both know what he is talking about.

She throws a chair at him.

He runs away.

She doesn’t see him in months.

She doesn’t look for him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She cries and allows him to keep the gift she has given him, and he wins every battle.

He never loses.

He is greater than Achilles.

He comes to Olympus one day, his dark hair curls around his face his eyes bore into everything with bleak face and even bleaker smile.

He is accepts the offer to lead the armies against their newest threats and he leaves without a glance at the goddess of victory. 

She cries when he leaves. 

No one knows what to do.

No one ever knows what to do.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She hears of his bleak attitude and how he willingly puts lives in risk to get his goal.

She learns of the way he fights.

Swift and elegant while being dangerous and blood thirsty.

She hears of his pride and how it grows with every successful mission and she fears for him.

She visits him many times and each time he orders her away with a growl.

She knows she should destroy him.

To kill the monster she helped create.

But she can’t.

She still loves him.

So she leaves each time with a broken heart and a blossoming bruise.

Then one day she hears of a blonde grey eyed angel.

And she grinds her teeth in anger.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He comes back a few years later; she can see how the years have fared on his skin, the way it crinkles when he smiles around his eyes and his mouth.

“I must remove myself from service.” 

Everyone allows it; they nod their heads and send him off with a smile.

And the meeting continues, no one notices her as she slips out of the room.

No one notices her as she follows him to a small apartment.

No one notices her crying in the corner when she sees him with that woman, his hands caress her rounding belly and he laughs with her at what no doubt is the baby kicking.

She leaves her Achilles alone then.

She leaves her Achilles with his Patroclus.

And she cries for her champion.

She cries for him to return to her.

But he never does.


	23. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx/Percy

He wakes up, his eyes bleary and he can’t recognize anything but the white hot searing pain that sprouts from his chest, he wants to scream but he can’t find his voice, it is lost in the pain along with his thoughts. 

His hand reaches towards the pain as if investigating what it is, and it sickens him as he pulls his fingers away and he sees the sticky substance, and he can smell it, it is almost as if his body is coated in it.

Blood.

But he looks up and he can see her for what seems to be the first time, it’s in her hand and she is covered in the blood, no, not just blood.

His blood.

For the first time he takes in his surroundings, it is dark and the night seems cold, but he is sweating, sweating out the pain and hurt. 

His pillow is drenched in something and he doesn’t know if it is blood, sweat or his tears. 

He thinks about it for a moment and he almost laughs at how he is stressed about what is on his pillow, when he sees the woman standing above his bed. 

He tries to sit up, but he feels his muscles ache and give way and he knows this is it.

She leans in closer and kisses him on his forehead but he does nothing he just lays there. He doesn’t want to look at her anymore; he doesn’t want to feel that pain. 

The pain of betrayal.

“Do you remember when we first met?” she whispers in his ear.

And Percy wants to roll his eyes at her, but the panic and betrayal has altered his movements and his body is barley fighting to stay alive, to make it to morning, so someone can   
save him.

He closes his eyes and lays still, hoping she will leave. 

Her face presses up against his cheek and he can feel her smile, a smile that once made him go crazy in excitement, one that made him forget the world around him.

“Your girlfriend had just left you.” Percy wants to growl at her to hit her in the face, but he can’t. Her hand traces up along his body lightly, they are trai.ing along the blood as if   
cleaning him through the tiny scrapes. “And you were feeling lonely.” She whispers in his ear and Percy can feel the mock that is in it.

His eyes shoot open when he feels her tongue dancing lazily in his ear, but his vision is blurry and he can’t see much, he can’t see past the searing pain that is coursing through   
him.

She stops and grips his arm with such a strength that he nearly screams in pain, but his voice won’t let him. “But you deceived me.” She growls against his ear and the pain he is   
feeling intensifies and his body jerks against her grip and a slight grimace forms on his lips. She chuckles in delight and he is lost in the harsh noise.

“You led me on believing you would help my cause.” Her finger dig into his skin and his mouth opens and he wants to scream in pain, but he can’t. 

He can’t even fucking move.

He cries on the inside at the memory, it was his job. It was what he needed to do. The gods had commanded him, he wants to tell her the truth that he did love her and he   
bargained with whoever he could to get her out of it without any problems, without her suffering.

“But you didn’t even believe in me. You led me on with stories of how the god’s mistreated you.” She leans in closer and Percy can feel her icy cold breath on his ear. “Did you even   
love me?” she asks her voice hitching against her throat.

He wants to tell her he did, and that he loved her and that he would rather die than betray her. But if he said that now, it would be a lie. 

He can feel his heart beating slowly in his chest and it is slowing, he wants to cry, he doesn’t want to die, but she wants him to, so he will.

Her hand grips onto his chest, where the blade once rested, his body jerks at the pain again and this time he lets out a croak in pain. She smiles at this tears trickling down her   
face. 

She remembers when they use to sing along to songs on the radio when he drove them around, their voices loud and the timing was terrible, but she didn’t care she was happy   
with him. She pushes down further towards his chest and she sees the tears she has created from this action, they spring from his closed eyes.

But he hasn’t felt the pain that she has.

The restless nights that she spent awake, thinking of him, only to have him stab a knife in her back when she wasn’t looking.

She remembers the fights she got into with the others, the way she defended him and would beg the others to treat him equally like he had all the answers. Of course they   
relented after months of running errands for them. It only made the betrayal all the worse.

She hovers over him and bits his lip, he doesn’t know if it in anger or love and neither does she.

Percy feels like he is swimming in a sea of emotions and pain, he wants to die to end the pain but it is there deep inside of him. The will to live to stay alive. 

He opens his eyes again, slowly and looks at her form before him, he is motionless and so is she as she looks into his eyes, she sees nothing but betrayal and pain and she   
swears violently. 

He knows nothing of pain, she thinks as she gets off him, he doesn’t realise she is crying until a tear hits his cheek and he begins to wonder about his pillow again. 

And he wonders if the tears are his or hers.

She straddles his legs as if to end the pain be it hers or his, he shuts his eyes lazily allowing his final breath to draw through his lips. 

Breathing is a luxury he doesn’t deserve to have; she holds the knife above his chest one more time and thoughts still flash through Percy’s head.

And for once it’s not about his pillow.

She has missed his heart and instead has stabbed something so much more important, his soul. 

He hears the whooshing of the blade and he says his goodbyes, he doesn’t want to die anymore. He wants to go back in time and refuse what they asked of him, refuse this life   
and this death. 

He doesn’t feel the knife pierce him, he doesn’t even realise he is dead.

She gets off him and wipes away her tears. 

She had to do it, so she could sleep a dreamless dream, a dream that isn’t filled with his eyes, with him. 

The blood on her hands stains her skin and her soul as she leaves the cabin and walks towards the forest, she collapses on her knees and tears flow freely. She already knows the   
mistake she has made, and she wishes she could drown out the thoughts of what she did this night.

What she did at midnight.


	24. A Slice Od Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persephone/Percy

“You have to leave.” She whispers into his ear.

But he never leaves, his arms continue to wrap around her body.

Truth is she doesn’t want him to leave her, she wants him to stay with her.

And she takes great comfort in the way he grips onto her, telling her he doesn’t want to leave her.

Her hands entangle into his hair making her fingers smell like the ocean.

Like an island paradise.

“I can’t leave you.” He says, his green eyes like pools of water as he looks at her.

She sees it the longing and love, a love she hasn’t seen since she had looked into the eyes of Adonis.

She almost begs him to stay, to never leave. 

But she can’t wish this upon anyone else.

She can’t bear to imagine this man trapped in a dark place like this away from the sun, away from the ocean.

She wants to break down in tears and hold him, she wants him to hold her.

But he will, and he won’t leave if she cries he will stay then and her husband will find out.

She doesn’t think of what he would do to him if he found out.

She pulls a strong face and shakes her head, as she tries to hide the sadness that wants to envelop her.

“Leave.” She says as the sound of footsteps are heard in the distance, she knows who’s they are and from the look on his face, so does he.

She doesn’t look at him when he leaves in a quick burst of salty sea air.

That’s when he comes, his eyes dark and dangerous, but the smile is something different, its bright and cheerful, something that he only has when he sees her.

Her heart flutters slightly, but not as much.

Because nothing is ever like the feeling she feels when he is with her.

She hopes he doesn’t smell it, she prays he can’t smell the sweet salty air, which leaves her paralysed in hope. But the way his nose upturns, the way his eyes crinkle as he smells   
the air.

She fears he will know.

He will realise why she is so distant.

But he smiles and looks at her and she feels guilty.

But her longing soon out weights the guilt and she sends another message to him. 

It is simple and short, but it tells him so much and it gives her heart away. 

She stares at the letter for a few moments before placing it next to the gold pieces that he offers her. But this is not what she wants.

Her eyes close as she hears the sound of the letter being plucked from the table and she doesn’t see darkness, no, she sees something more.

The sea, in all its glory, she sees the waves crash against the sand as it pulls back into the ocean, it surface clear and blue as the White Sea foam bubbles on the surface. 

And he is there, his arms wrapped around his knees as he sits watching the water, she can almost imagine the smile on his lips, his black hair being buffeted by the wind and she   
is tempted to run her fingers through his hair.

She wants to walk towards him, but her legs freeze almost as if the sand is pulling her down, wrapping around her legs, telling her to stop. 

Then she realises she is being pulled by the earth, her brain freezes and she knows what will happen. 

She knows where she is being pulled too. 

Her eyes open as she stares around the extravagant room.

The extravagant cell that holds her prisoner for three months of the year.

She isn’t surprised when he appears, his eyes piercing the darkness, and she looks at him and she can’t think of a jewel, that her husband can offer, than what he can with just a   
look.

Her hands find his waist as she pulls herself towards him, he still for a moment, before he relaxes his arms finding her as he pats her back softly, carefully and she is lost in the   
beat.

She knew it was wrong when her lips met his but her mind shut down when she felt his hands clasp her back as he pulled her closer to him.

She was careful, she always was ever since the affair began.

They had never gone this far.

She remembered those times when their eyes would meet in a fleeting glance, but it didn’t take long for those glances to become longer.

His arms grasped hers as they collapsed onto the bed, his fingers making her body arch and shiver as they travelled across her skin.

She was always careful.

She was ready.

That’s what she told herself as he entered her in a moment of bliss and love.

“Come away with me.” he moans into her ear.

Her hands wound deep into his hair as she clutched onto it for dear life, pleasure slinking through her body.

“Y-yes.” She moans back, she doesn’t know if she is answering him, or if she is answering her bodies call.

This time he leaves her with a long and deep kiss, she wants to tell him to stay and hold her, but she knows she can’t.

He smiles at her grasping her hand with a smile he slips something against her wrist. 

She looks down and smiles at the bracelet. 

It is simple and green, and he simply smirks at her face, nothing but love in his eyes, and she drowns in them.

“A token.” He says. “Meet me here tomorrow night.” He whispers in her ear and she shivers in delight.

She was happy.

But she knew it wouldn’t last.

Because he always found out, he was smarter than she gave him credit for.

His hands gripped hers and she looked into his dark obsidian eyes. Fear crept into her heart as he glared, the corners of his mouth turning into a snarl, but that is not what   
makes her shiver in fear, it’s the look of betrayal deep in his eyes.

She hates herself for falling for two men.

He looks down at her wrist and she swears he is going to cry as he looks down at the green jewels, no not jewels because that is his domain, pearls.

Dark green pearls.

His head snaps back at her and the look of sadness disappears.

And all she can think is he knows.

“You are mine.” he growls, she can’t help but nod her head. 

He releases his hold of her and walks towards the door, with a growl he turns back to her, she is reminded of a snake, vicious and sly. “End this or I will.” 

He slams the door behind him and she knows that it is not a threat, she knows it is a promise.

She sits on her bed, her body rocks with silent sobs that seem to destroy her, she doesn’t dare make a noise.

She knows what she needs to do.

She almost jumps when she feels his arms on her shoulder and a strong face replaces her old, butterflies dance in her stomach, but she pushes them down with a silent promise.

Slowly she looks up and she meets his eyes, green like the world above her and everything she misses. 

But she can’t let the sentiment take over, she can’t allow it.

“What’s wrong, my love.” He whispers, his finger knotted in her hair. 

A sob threatens to escape her throat, but she swallows it and looks at her feet, she can’t stand that look, a look that says ‘I love you’.

She gets off her bed shrugging his hand off her, she hopes he doesn’t follow her, but deep down there is a whisper begging her to turn around and force him to hold her.

“Leave.” She says, she hears the sound of his breathing stop and she feels guilty, but she chants that silent mantra. ‘You are doing this for him.’ 

He is at her side within minutes his hands on her shoulders as he spins her around to face him, his head lowered to look into her eyes, but he tries in vain.

“What?” he whispers, she can hear the strain in his voice, the betrayal.

“I want you to leave.” She says louder and stronger.

“What? Why?” she almost collapses into his arms as she hears the sound of his voice break. 

She doesn’t look at him, this is already too hard for her.

“I don’t love you.” She says, her eyes forced close in pain. 

She feels his arms tighten and release her from his grip, she knows he is angry and upset and the guilt envelops her.

She feels him move back and her hand goes to her wrist where the bracelet lays its cold and she doesn’t want this reminder of him.

She pulls it off her wrist and for the first time looks at him, and she wishes she hadn’t.

His eyes glisten with tears and his face has fallen, a look of desperation she wishes she never saw, she wishes she had never caused.

She thinks of her husband and anger claws through her, and she wants to scream and shout and break something, that isn’t her lover’s heart.

She places the bracelet in his hands, but he doesn’t move or flinch, and she wonders if they have created a modern myth.

A myth of a woman who broke her lover’s heart.

After a few tense moments his eyes find hers, they no longer hold tears or sadness, no they are blank and she wishes he was angry at her.

His fist clasps around the bracelet and with a burst of salty air he is gone again.

She closes her eyes and she can only see darkness.

And then it hits her.

She has lost her slice of paradise.

A paradise that only existed when he was with her.


	25. His Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon/Percy

Everyone knew the rumours.

The way the two would always be near each other laughing and talking, how their hands would meet on occasions and how long it would take for the hands to move apart from each other.

The kingdom wasn’t stupid.

It all started when a young beggar had claimed King Poseidon had fathered her child. No one believed her; many people had green eyes and jet black hair.

The king was not the only one.

She was passed off as being deranged and mentally unstable.

That was why it was no surprise she was married to the town drunk, a man with about as much decency as an empty beer barrel. 

While she was beautiful she was also believed to be crazy, not many people saw her as anything more not even her husband.

She lived in the seams of a poor life with her son and her husband, both mother and child would have bruises littering their skin, but no one thought anything of it. 

No one except for a traveller, who took pity in the woman.

He would visit when the woman’s husband was at the local bar with a drink in his hand and a bar maid in his lap. 

He would play with the child while his mother worked.

He would talk to the mother while her child slept.

He would sooth the boy when he cried out in pain or from the nightmares.

And he would hold the mother when she broke down in tears.

Many people in the poorer parts of the town knew about the affair of the crazy woman and the traveller so it was only time before the husband found out.

She knew what was coming when she heard the shouts from down the road.

“Run!” she said to her young son. “Get out of here.” 

She pushed him out of the window with a silent tear and a kiss of the forehead and she watched him as he scaled down the straw roof and as he ran down the lane.

He beat her to an inch of her life until the traveller came, they left that night unable to find her son.

They both cried for the loss of the boy.

The boy grew up on the streets stealing food and money. 

He grew up strong and handsome and by the time he was sixteen he had many lovers who would call on him and give him shelter for a night or two in exchange for pleasure.

That is how he caught the Royals attention.

He was leaving the place of one of his lovers, her bright red hair poking out the window in the wealthier part of town as she waved him off.

He didn’t see where he was going and ran almost head first into one of the royal horses.

“Watch it boy.” A man sneered, he had the features of someone who thought himself above everyone, and he already hates the man.

“Triton. Is that any way to treat one of your subjects?” another man said he had an old face that reminded the boy of a fisherman. The man looked back at the boy with something   
that he realised as interest. “What is your name boy?” 

“Percy.” He replied throwing his coat over his shoulder, he didn’t have time for this; he had a fifteen minute window so he could steal his breakfast from the bakery down the road.

“Percy.” The man seemed to try it out on his tongue and he looked down at the boy with a smile. “Do you know who I am child?” he asked again.

Triton sneered at Percy. “I doubt it father, he is just another peasant that should be toiling in the fields.” 

Yeah Percy hated him.

He bit back the insult and looked up at the older man. 

“No sir.” He said instead, the man laughed and held out his hand.

“He is your king child.” Triton sneered eyeing the street wearily, it was early in the morning and no one was out yet.

Percy looked back up at the man impressed, before realising that he should be kneeling. Slowly he got down on his knees.

The man scoffed. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, get up.” 

Confused Percy stood and looked at the man with a cocked brow.

“How would you like some breakfast.” 

That was how it started, breakfast turned into lunch, dinner and then supper. It wasn’t long into the day when the king ordered a bed be made for his new house guest.

Percy didn’t deny the bed he accepted it warmly and thanked the king.

He was fed, taught, clothed and trained like a royal.

“Percy come and sit with me.” The king said one day after the boy had taken a wrong turn and had ended up in the king’s study.

Percy obliged.

He even accepted the kiss that was given when he went to leave, he accepted the wandering hands that roamed his body, and he accepted the floor as he was pushed down onto   
his back.

He owed this man.

The affair grew and grew until the random acts of sex turned into more, with the king sending flowers and jewels to the boy, when after their passionate romp they would sit   
together and talk.

The king knew who the boy was.

There was a reason he called him ‘his Prince’ when they were alone.

What he was suppose to be to the child.

But he ignored the feelings, refusing to tell his lover who he was, because then he would leave disgusted, what boy would do that to his own father, what father would do this to   
their own son.

He kept the secret hidden and he was aware that no one knew of his relation to the boy.

All they knew was that he loved the boy, more than a man should, people looked at him disgusted but what could they do, they would never usurp the king, besides he wasn’t the   
only king in the land that had taken a male lover.

But he was the only one that was related to their lover.

And perhaps that was wrong.

Perhaps it was disgusting.

But he didn’t see it like that.

No he only saw a young man who he loved.

Because while there were rumours of the love affair, there were no rumours of who the boy’s father was. 

And he was okay to keep that his little secret.

He was also fine in hiding that secret from his Prince.


	26. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Selene

The moon always had such a beautiful glow.

A glow that Percy admired.

It was a glow that could push and pull the tides.

And on some occasions a glow that could pull and push Percy.

Her eyes meet his and it is a silent battle of wills as to who will fall.

But they both know who is going to win.

Because she always wins.

With her silver hair and glowing skin that causes Percy to react.

Her fingers knot in his hair and he wants to be able to pull away.

To run.

But he can’t because the moon pushes him.

Her moon pushes him.

His blood like the tides of the ocean can only go as far as she wants them to.

Shouts and screams are replaced with silent whispers as she controls his body.

It is her here domain, to rule his.

While he wanted her domain, he didn’t want the Titaness.

He wanted another’s.

The one that Selene hated, that she despised.

The one she was jealous of.

She sees the way the two look at each other, the way his green meet her silver.

And she physically twitches with a growl.

She never liked the huntress.

She was too perfect, and the fact she took over her domains made her blood boil.

She could see the hold she had on him.

And it made her sick with jealousy.

But she can feel the pull she has on him, and she smiles.

Because he will always end up with her, the moon’s pull over the seas is too strong.

She grins inwardly as he moves away from the goddess.

And into her open arms.

She doesn’t know why she wants him.

Either because she can or because she knows having him will make her envied.

She pulls him closer and closer and each time his bonds to her break.

But they always manage to rebuild.

She can see it, even though she doesn’t want to.

The way his eyes linger on hers, longer than what they should.

The way she blushes whenever he enters the room.

But she ignores it.

The goddess’ hold can’t be that strong on him.

She kisses him for the first time and he whispers out her name.

She bites him.

She makes love to him soon after and he moans out her name again.

She kicks him.

She tells him she loves him and he is quiet.

She cries.

It isn’t until she is doing her duty a duty she took over after her return, that she realises how serious it is.

She glides along the night sky in her chariot when she sees them.

Their hands clasped together as they stand close together, so close that their foreheads touch.

And she almost pulls the chariot out of the sky.

He smiles at her when she comes back, as if nothing happened.

As if she doesn’t know.

She grabs his hands in hers and looks him in the eyes.

But she doesn’t see love.

She doesn’t see happiness.

No.

She sees misery.

And she sees pity.

And it hurts her.

She grips onto his hair, pushing and pulling at his life force, at his soul.

He screams in pain, but she doesn’t listen.

She can’t hear him over the drumming in her ears.

She can’t hear him over her own pain.

She cries as his eyes go blank, as his fingers loosen their grip on her shirt.

But these tears aren’t in sadness. 

No.

She is not sad, she is happy.

As she pushes and pulls at him like the moon pushes and pulls the tides.

Because soon he will forgive her and stop the madness.

She smiles as he looks up at her from the ground, his once blank eyes filled with happiness.

He is now connected to her.

He will feel what she feels.

And act how she wants him to act.

She grins wickedly when her anger at the goddess is shown through him.

She wants to dance when she sees him snub her.

She wants to laugh when he glares at her.

But for her the best part was the goddess’s face.

The way it fell.

The way she looked shocked.

She holds him close that night.

Closer than she ever had.

And he goes to her with open arms.

It is like this for weeks.

Each time he shoots her down.

At each glare he gives her.

She pulls him closer, and closer.

Wishing they could become one.

Until she no longer looks his way.

She no longer smiles or blushes when he enters a room.

And she is confused because it’s gone.

And she is tempted to push him off the bed.

She doesn’t know why.

Why she lost interest in him.

Because she is just as confused as he is.

The two become distant and fights break out.

And he growls whenever she says his name.

And she snarls whenever he says her name.

She wants to cry and ask ‘What happened?’

But she can’t find the words.

And neither can he.

Because now they are one in the same.

He is cursed to feel how she feels.

And she regrets what she has done.

She sits alone in the bed one day, her eyes placed firmly on the far wall.

And he walks in.

And the tension in the room becomes too much.

And she cries.

But he doesn’t.

He just watches her, and she knows he is angry.

He is shouting at her.

But she can’t hear him over her sobs. 

“You couldn’t leave me.” he screams, his face red.

“I was happy. You couldn’t leave me.” he is sobbing now.

But she doesn’t move towards him.

She looks down into her lap.

When she realises her jealousy.

She had never loved him.

She wanted what the goddess had.

And now she had it.

And it wasn’t the same.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers in the morning light. 

But he isn’t listening.

And she doesn’t blame him.

She wished for what the goddess had.

And now she has learnt her lesson.

Be careful what you wish for.


	27. Achilles Heel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Styx/Percy

His body twisted and contorted in the night, sweat poured from his body as he dreamt. His veins pulsated pure ice as he screamed into the night his hands gripping the blankets that lay around him, his legs locking into place as he tried to kick the phantom off his body as he tried to remove the agony that had wrapped around him.

His lungs burnt as he relived the pain the agony.

But she wasn’t there to tie him down, to help him escape the pain that ran rampant through his body.

Instead he sees a nymph, her smile cruel and her skin an unusual pale blue, Percy screams at her, his eyes forced shut, he doesn’t want her there he wants another a girl who smells of lemons with long golden hair.

He calls her name, his eyes filled with sorrow and pain, but the nymph stands there and smirks at him anger in her eyes, he doesn’t understand why. 

He wakes up his body panting as he desperately tries to get the air he needs, he wants to scream with his head in his pillow, but he can’t find the energy to do so, he slips his feet   
off the bed and stands, his legs feel like jelly and he almost collapses to the floor in a bundled heap. But his hands grip onto the bedside table.

He glares down at his legs and finally forces himself to stand, weakness spreads through him, a weakness he hasn’t felt since before the river Styx.

His eyes grew cloudy as they gaze around the room, he waits for the weakness to subside and disappear, but it doesn’t it sits with him, almost like it is laughing at him.

He sits back down on the bed and growls as he forces his head into his hands, he shuts his eyes slowly and he sees her, her blue skin grows darker and her cruel smile turns into a look of confusion.

“Who are you?” he asks allowed, his eyes still closed.

She doesn’t answer, but her cruel smile returns almost as if she is saying ‘soon’ but really he can’t be sure because the creepy nymph doesn’t talk.

He growls again and opens his eyes in frustration, he is tempted to crawl back into bed and sleep, but he doesn’t want to, not when he keeps having the same dreams over and   
over again. Then again they probably aren’t even dreams.

He places his back on the bed and looks up into the ceiling; he stares at it confused, his nerves on edge as he tries to place the mysterious nymph. But he can’t place her, he can’t   
even think his head aches and he throws the palm of his hand over his eyes with a groan.

He tries to calm himself by thinking of Annabeth, he imagines her laying next to him, her hair splayed across his pillow her hands held tightly in his as they whisper kind words to   
each other and he finds himself with his eyes closed, he smiles as he snuggles closer to her. He is happy, his normal dreams are returning and he kisses her in his dreams his   
hands curled in her hair. 

He smiles and looks back down at the daughter of Athena he is happy she is there. He feels something on the small of his back and a cool feeling rushes over him, fear trickles   
down his neck and he jumps from the bed, his eyes open wide, his body alert as he turns around, riptide tight in his hands. 

“Who is there?” he calls into his dark empty cabin, but no one answers, carefully he moves his hand to the back of his pyjama top his hands snaking up his shirt as he reassuringly   
touches the small of his back.

Fear trickles down his spin as he feels something sticky and wet. He races to the closest mirror lifting the back of his shirt up to see what it is, he cranes his neck in the mirror to   
see. But his eyes find nothing there, except the shimmer of something on his back, like a liquid. 

“Is that water?” he asks himself he touches the spot once more and a burning feeling erupts onto his fingers, he winces in pain and rubs his fingers on the wall beside him quickly.

“What the Hades?” he asks as he watches the liquid burn a slight hole in the wall. He jumps back and watches it eat away at the wall, before the wall fixes itself just as quickly.

He moves back to his bed, his legs starting to ache.

Sitting down he faces the mirror confused and scared he sits still for a moment before bending his head with his hands behind his neck, he rocks slightly. 

“It is just a dream, relax, this is just a dream.” He repeats to himself over and over, his eye lids grow heavy as he lulls himself into a sense of comfort, he stops rocking and with his   
eyes shut he raises his head taking in a deep breath.

But then he feels it like a cool liquid on his back, he straightens in shock and slowly opens his eyes the feeling gets stronger as it trails down his back tauntingly but it stops and   
Percy can’t stop the shiver as fingers twirl around his Achilles heel. 

His breathing hitches and fear escapes him in a loud sob, he hears a slight laughter and at that moment he prays to every god he can think of.

Slowly he turns and he is faced with the familiar blue skin of the nymph from his dreams. He frowns slightly his mind almost has her name. He wants to jump across the room and   
run but fear has him stuck on his bed, his body rooted to the spot.

“Styx.” He whispers in a frozen voice, the nymph laughs her eyes scanning him while her fingers still play along his Achilles heel. 

She moves a little closer and he wants to move back but he can’t he can’t move from her touch.

“Ah little hero” She whispers her lips dangerously close to his ear, he can’t help but shiver. “The only one not to suffer from this curse.” She says with a smile. Percy frowns. 

“What do you want?” he asks, he can’t help but think that soon he will be suffering. 

She smiles deviously and her fingers press a little harder into the small of his back, Percy gasps loudly and her smile widens. 

She leans in closer to his ear and she laughs huskily. Percy shivers again and he hates himself for it. 

“What could I possibly want?” she asks her lips on his neck as she rubs his Achilles heel. She kisses his neck roughly and Percy moans, he immediately hates himself for it, her lips   
trail up to his ears and she whispers. “You.” 

Percy tries to escape her grasp but her hands linger there and he can’t help but lean into her, his mind screams at him to get out of there and get help but his body relaxes at the   
touch.

His minds chants that this is just a dream and that he will wake up and Annabeth will be beside him, but the Nymph laughs as she pulls his face towards hers. “This is not a   
dream.” She laughs and Percy dies a little inside.

This was his curse.

This was what Achilles warned him about.

Next time Percy will listen to the dead Greek hero.


	28. Favouritism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Triton

Percy clutched his side as tears formed in his eyes.

The pain was numbing, but there was no denying that it was still there, slowly the water healed the large gash.

He wanted to scream at the betrayal, to fall to his knees and bury his head in the sand. 

But most of all he wanted retribution, he wanted revenge.

To prove he was not the weak one, that he was strong. 

Their breathing is intermingled as their bodies strain against each other, Triton had never felt a strong emotion like this, never felt such a feeling as running his fingers through   
the boys hair, as filling him with his seed.

They pull away from each other both panting as feeling returns to their limbs.

“I love you.” He murmurs into the cool water.

He feels the younger man sit up and all of a sudden his lips are on his, and they are lost in each other. 

He lifts of him his eyes hooded. “I love you too.” 

The two hold each other for a little while longer. 

They don’t know when the attraction started, when their torrid love affair began, but they don’t care they slink into the night past their fathers gaze. 

They both no it’s wrong but they can’t stop the addiction that is each other.

And deep down they don’t want t to stop.

His eyes gaze around the arena, it is large and he is tempted to break down in tears and nurse his broken heart, but he can’t relent.

He is in this to win. 

“Zeus wants us to fight.” Triton murmured his hands in his hair. He was a good fighter and he knew it, he had fought alongside Bob and even that merman had said he was a   
strong fighter.

Percy was silent as he sat on the chair, the ocean currents that surrounded him, calming himself slightly. “I won’t fight you brother.” He said his green eyes bright.

Triton wanted to kiss him right then and there. But his mind screamed no, because he couldn’t get to close to his opponent. 

“And I won’t fight you.” He murmured. But he knew it was a lie, this was his chance, and his brother stood in the way of his father’s love of the god’s approval.

Percy stood and moved towards the other man, his hand placed underneath his chin. “I love you.” 

Triton is silent

He picks up his sword, the roar of the crowd surrounds the arena, but Percy can’t see his brother. He knows the merman is hiding in the seaweed, he just doesn’t know where.

Percy slices through the seaweed, his eyes scanning the terrain before him, looking for his brother, but he can’t see him and truth is he doesn’t want to because then he knows   
what he will have to do.

“Where are you going?” Percy asks, his hand grips the older man’s with a strength he never knew he possessed.

Triton turns and looks at his lover, no not his lover, his brother. 

And in a few hours his opponent.

He looks at the man and he sees the two in a passionate embrace their hands travelling the uncharted planes of each other bodies and he wants to recreate the scene, to hold   
him in his arms and never let go. 

He never wants to let go.

But the scene changes and he can see the two fighting, cuts trail along their bodies only to be healed by the slow ocean current, the scene goes on and within a few moments he   
sees the boy take a dive and he doesn’t know if it was an accident or on purpose but it happens, and soon he is standing on top of the dead man.

He doesn’t know how one of them can die in the ocean, but this is his imagination, anything is possible. 

“I-I have to go.” He mutters slipping out of his reach as he races down the hall, away from that room, away from his brother.

Triton stands behind the boy, his mind at an inner turmoil as he approaches. He looks at the back of his head and wants to pull him around and pull him into an embrace, but he   
can’t. 

Not with them watching.

The crowd in the arena goes into an uproar and Percy swings around, his green eyes wide in shock and Triton almost puts his weapon down.

“Father, please talk some sense into him.” he is on his hands and knees and he can see the grief in his father’s eyes, in a few hours he loses a son.

“I am sorry, this is your punishment.” He says quietly, and Triton wanders if this is his and Percy’s punishment or their fathers.

He growls loudly, before stomping out of the room. He slams the door behind him, and he can hear the sobs, his heart breaks and he wants to run back to his father and hug him.

Then he hears it. 

The loud sob of a name, a name Triton is familiar with.

“Percy.” 

He sees green and his body shakes in anger, he knows no other name will be called. No other child is ever good enough in his father’s eyes.

Eyes which the other boy has.

He goes back to his room, and he doesn’t stop he keeps going, trying to control his anger.

Percy dodges the first strike easily and holds his sword straight, he wants to be strong.

Triton continues his advance he wants this over, he wants his father’s love and affection and this is the only way.

Their swords clash and the crowd is louder than ever, Percy feigns to the left but Triton sees it, his trident cuts into the younger man and he sees the pain in his eyes, but he can’t   
figure out if it is the emotional pain or physical.

He stops and looks into his brothers eyes, the water doesn’t heal him, it his stiff and still. Triton wants to ask why and help the younger boy, but the crowd goes louder and he   
hears who they are cheering for.

Jealousy floods his system as he readies his trident; his eyes take a malicious intent as he advances.

Then it happens, Percy jabs forward, the sword hitting Tritons stomach, he cries out in pain and glares at his opponent. 

Percy continues and Triton finds himself on his back the younger boy with his knife raised to his throat. 

They both know what will happen next.

This is a fight to the death.

Triton sits on his bed as he glares down at the marble floor, betrayal floods through him.

There is a silent tap on the door and he looks up and his eyes lock with the boy that started this.

“Are you okay?” he asks as he moves towards the bed.

Triton glares at the floor, it is hard to hate the man he loves.

“I don’t want to do this.” Percy says his head locked onto the floor, desperation seeps from his throat, and Triton looked at his brother with a frown.

He doesn’t know what comes over him when he grabs his head and kisses him.

He can’t explain the change in his emotions, but the kiss is rough and he keeps that as a ‘Fuck you’ but it isn’t, it’s more of an ‘I am scared of what I know I will do tomorrow’. But   
he doesn’t say it.

Because Triton doesn’t want to die, so Percy will have to die.

Percy looks at the man again and Triton can see the battle inside the boys head. 

It shouldn’t surprise him, when Percy rolls off him and pulls Triton on top of him, after all he knows the boys weakness. 

Percy looks at him and closes his eyes, Triton takes the hint and pulls out a blade hidden by his side, the crowd goes silent and Triton looks up his eyes searching for something   
that isn’t there.

He looks down at his brother and smiles. 

“I’m sorry brother.” But he knows he isn’t and so does Percy.

He brings the blade down, and listens to the cry of the broken man. Percy looks up and smiles at his brother, but the smile turns into a snarl. 

“I love you.” He whispers, Triton stares blankly at the boy and he can’t stop the tears that collapse from his face.

Those words will haunt him.

But he knows it was the only thing he could do.

Because Triton just wanted his father’s approval.


	29. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Zeus/Hera

In Chess the King is the most valuable piece.

But to many the most important piece is that of the queen.

Really Percy couldn’t tell the difference between the two main pieces and that of the pawn.

Most would laugh if they saw the young hero playing a game of chess; they would roll their eyes and laugh. Truly Percy wasn’t really interested in the game, he found it boring   
and repetitive and it held too many memories.

Slowly he willed himself not to cry, to pull the tears back into his eyes and remove all his past thoughts. That is why he was here, doing what need be to be done.

Slowly he got out of the used and tormented bed, his hands gripping the edges as if they may turn into a mouth and swallow him whole.

He looked at the board in the corner of the room, a gift from the king of the gods, or was it a gift. To Percy it was more like a ‘Fuck you.’ 

He glared at the board as his mind went into overdrive; quickly he stood from the bed his sea green eyes hidden under a shield of red, pure, bloodthirsty red. His hand curled   
into a fist as he aimed one hit towards the corner of the glass board. 

It flew in the air for a few good seconds before coming back and crashing down on the cold marble floor, a sick grin covered the boys face as he glared down at it, but the   
sickening feeling was there hidden in the pit of his stomach. What did he destroy?

The love he held for a girl long gone?

Or a sign of love from a man and woman who wished to claim him?

Quickly he turned refusing the tears that threatened to spill. Then his eyes caught it back on the table, a board. A chess board. 

Anger flooded through him as he glared down at the insignificant board. 

The insignificant yet heartbreaking board, its edges red from what looked like paint, but what Percy knew was a red pen the black squares faded and the white an almost yellow   
colour. 

It was old and looked as if it had been through a war. 

Many people would laugh at that. 

But Percy couldn’t find the will to laugh, he just stared down at the board a wash of sorrow over his normal happy face.

He looked to the roof and glared at what looked like nothing, but Percy knew what was there. He could always feel their eyes on him always watching him always waiting for him   
to admit his love to them.

But he couldn’t.

His hands slowly grazed over the board, images assaulting him through his mind’s eye. Images of a girl with golden hair that smelt so strongly of lemons and startling grey eyes   
that made her seem even more dangerous than what she already was. 

He looked back up at the roof and glared again. He knew what this meant. 

Where people might see this board as a loving kind of appreciation, Percy saw it for what it really was. 

He knew what would happen if he threw it away like all of the other chess boards that had been through here he would be showing them that he was ready. 

Ready to forget about his past love and ready to move on.

But he wasn’t, he knew what happened to the girl he had always known what happened to the girl that captured his heart.

She got in the way of what they wanted.

He growled as he stormed back to the bed his anger projected at the king and Queen of the gods. He wanted her back, he wanted her with him. She would have a plan. 

She always had a plan.

His anger boils a pit in his stomach and his fists clench to his jeans his head aches as he thinks, but he welcomes the pain and the anger, it is how he coped.

He thinks carefully as the anger slows down into a feeling behind the surface of his skin, it’s like a shell that protects him, it coats him and he feels better, like he could take on   
the world and win.

He thinks back to when they first dropped him in here, their eyes blank and empty and he can’t help the frown that spreads. 

Her brown hair flowing down her back as her husband subdues the angry boy, his feet flying in the air as he hurls frustrated insults at the two, but their faces remain blank as the   
strap him to the chair, his face whirls around and Percy can’t help but remember the headache he received from that.

“Let me go.” He growls glaring at the king of the gods. 

Zeus simply smirks slightly and Percy can see the man getting off on this. He can’t help feeling disgusted and he looks to the Queen, she simply stares down at him with   
wondering eyes. Percy can see the coldness hidden in them; he can just bet that killing Annabeth was her idea.

“What do you want from me?” he tries his eyes forced shut, he can’t look at them he can’t show them the fear and humiliation in his eyes. 

He feels soft hands graze the side of his face and he flinches away, his eyes springing open as he watches her.

“When you are ready.” She says. 

Percy stares at her confused his anger peaking.

“What?” he spits, she just looks at her husband, as if asking for permission.

Zeus shakes his head slightly. “You will know what to do when you are ready.” He says before standing the queen follows without casting another glance at the boy.

He shudders at the memory. He doesn’t know how long it has been, it could have been days, weeks or even months. He can’t tell because they have stopped his aging keeping   
him in a youthful form.

Is he ready? 

He forces his eyes shut and thinks he ignores the feeling in the pit of his stomach; he has to do this he needs to. 

“I’m ready.” He whispers into the cool still air, his head hung low in defeat.

It doesn’t take long till they are both their, dividing up a schedule for their time with him he can feel the tears well up as he pushes them back, he doesn’t even want to sound   
enthusiastic about this he just sits and allows them to do as they please.

It is weeks before he starts his plan. 

“Zeus told me he wanted to have to see me during your time.” He whispers into the ear of the goddess, he smiles when he hears her gasp and mutter.

“Hera told me that she planned to take me away.” He mutters as the king of the gods claims him again. At first he thinks the man can’t hear him until the man stops and Percy can   
feel the short and quick bursts of anger he holds.

It doesn’t take long till he can hear them argue outside his door until he can hear them claim ownership of what is neither of theirs to claim. 

“Do you love me?” he asks her his lips on her throat as he plants kisses on her soft skin. She gasps and moans and he knows what that means. “Then let me go.” He whispers as   
he leans into her lips.

He looks at the chess board and smiles as she gives him his clothing, her eyes hazy as his hand brushes the side of her face, he hides the disgust and anger behind and image of   
serenity and what looks like love.

She looks into them and smiles. “Do you love me?” she asks. His breathing hitches and she almost see the battle blazing behind his eyes. 

“Of course I do.” He whispers. Her eyes brighten and Percy smiles, he is about to take the most valuable piece off the board. “Help me do this so we can be together.” She smiles   
slightly and leans up to kiss him, he obliges her eyes close in bliss, and his are open in anger.

Slowly he sneaks into the large room a knife in his hand as he moves towards the sleeping figure his green eyes find the bearded god lying in his bed, sheets tossed around his   
body. A wicked gleam shows in the boys eyes as he licks his lips the dagger raised.

The boy’s muscles tense as he straddles the man he waits for the King to move his arm and he does so. Percy grins wickedly as he slashes the knife down golden blood trickles   
from the man as a gasp escapes his throat. His eyes open and he looks at the boy with a feeling of betrayal.

“You can’t kill a god.” Zeus whispers trying to ignore the pain. 

Percy simply smiles. “I was never meant to kill you.” Zeus looks around the room and stares at the man in the corner his eyes an eerie golden colour.

Percy looks over at the man who smiles back at the boy.

“Kronos?” Zeus mutters his hands filled with ichor as it stains the sheets. Kronos smiles and emerges from the shadow, his host changed and he watches his son with a smiles.

“I’m here to claim my throne.” 

Percy walks back towards his room, a smile on his face as he traces the scar across his arm as if to say ‘I did this for you Annabeth’. He walks into the room the sounds of screams   
and war surrounding him but he ignores the noise and with a delicate finger he flicks the King across the room with a smile. The Queen in his hand he smirks. 

“Checkmate.”


	30. In Sickness and In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Zeus

“Don’t.” The words are spoken loud and clear and the god feels frozen by them. 

Percy lays with the sheet wrapped around the bottom half of his body his head rests on his hand and he looks at the king of the gods, who is laying on his back staring at the ceiling. He turns to face his mortal lover with wide eyes, honestly he has no idea what is happening.

“Don’t what?” he asks his voice just above a whisper a tone he only uses in the presence of his lover. His hand strokes the demigod’s hair with a loving caress and he finds himself   
melting into it his eyes closed.

And Zeus wants those eyes open, he wants the boy to look at him so he can drown in those eyes, and he doesn’t want to resurface he just wants to stay there in the beautiful   
emerald eyes.

Percy opens his mouth slightly, but words don’t come out so he is silent, but he knows he has to talk, because otherwise he will do it and he will leave.

“Don’t think about her.” His voice is soft and he opens his eyes slowly and the sun hits them but he ignores it and looks at the god beside him.

The soft caresses stop momentarily and Percy has to fight the urge to whimper at the lost touch, but before he can complain they start again slower and more careful and the demigod knows he has stepped onto harsh and delicate ground.

“She is my wife.” He says softly, so softly that Percy strains to hear it. The god looks at the ceiling his hand still tight on Percy’s face, but the motion has stopped and he is simply   
holding his face. “And I fear what she will do when she finds out.” He whispers, but he doesn’t know if it is for the boy or himself.

Percy sits up and moves closer a frown is etched on his face and Zeus counts the lines across his forehead. 

“Don’t worry about me.” he says, his voice is louder and more determined and Zeus chuckles a little though he knows he shouldn’t. “I can take care of myself.”

Zeus looks into his eyes and can see pride, pride the boy never had and he hopes his bad habits haven’t rubbed off on him, because he doesn’t want to tarnish his good heart with   
his own, though he would never admit that to anyone else.

He leans up and places a kiss on his lips and the boy melts into him and he can’t stop the smile.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He doesn’t know when the affair began, but he does know he has never been happier.

He looks at his brother in meetings and when he feels that cool gaze meet his he panics and looks to the floor, because what would he do if he told him he was bedding his favourite son.

And he fears that they would take him away, and he doesn’t want that. He wants the boy to stay with him and he can’t remember when he felt such a strong tug at his heart when he looked at someone like the tug he gets when he looks into those green eyes and he knows the tug also pulls at the corner of his mouth because the boy has mocked him about it before.

So he sits at the meetings thinking about the boy and trying to ignore the side looks he receives from the two deities that have the power to tear the two apart.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It is silent save for the few loud rasps of breath that seem to echo in the night, and at every sound the god doesn’t know whether to be angry or concerned.

So he sits in darkness ignoring the sound, until he feels the bed move and the sheets get pulled back, the cough is loud and he winces at the sound it makes and he can almost feel the boys scratchy throat as it escapes his pale lips.

The god is up within moments on the other side of the bed his hand grasps the boys tightly and he looks him in the eyes, Percy frowns at the look and tries to ignore it but a   
hand on his cheek forces him to look at the god. 

And Percy counts the lines on his wrinkled face and he wants to reach out and touch his face to let him know he is okay. 

“You’re burning up.” The god states pulling his hand away.

Percy shits on the bed pulling his hand from the gods and looks at him with the most reassuring smile he can, but the effect is lost on the god. 

“I’m fine.” He says and before he can say anything more the god has pushed him onto the bed and his head has hit the pillow.

“I need to get up.” He says trying to struggle but the god pushes him down again.

“No.” He says and his hand is on the boy’s forehead and before he can argue he is asleep.

Zeus kneels beside him for a while and he doesn’t know how long he sits there looking at his lover with concern until he sees the sun’s rays as they break through the curtains of   
the boy’s apartment.

And he knows what he has to do.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Apollo gets out of his carriage slowly and carefully and he rubs his forehead and pulls out his iPod from his pocket, he is halfway putting the ear pieces in when he sees the tall shadow.

He doesn’t jump or cry out in shock when it moves towards him, he merely puts his iPod back and lifts his sunglasses and watches the shadow move closer, he knows who it is and he knows the god only comes to him when something is wrong with his sister or someone is sick.

“Father?” he asks looking at the man in the suit, he looks older and there seem to be more lines on his face, Apollo is shocked and frowns at his dishevelled appearance. And he   
knows why he is here, because he can smell it on him, the smell of sickness and death.

“I need help.” Is all he says, and Apollo doesn’t know when he agreed to this or how he did, but soon he is standing above the demigod with a concerned frown on his face.

“How long has he been like this?” his words are soft and his hands travel along the boys face, he knows what is wrong, but he still needs a dead line. To know how long they have.

“Since yesterday.” Is all the other god says, and Apollo can feel the sadness and he wonders if the other god knows.

He stands swiftly and he almost crashes to the ground, he is way too tired for this, but he looks at his father with a frown. 

“Curse.” It’s all he has to say for the god to go from concerned to angry within a second. 

His fists are clenched and Apollo can smell ozone in the air and it burns his nose, he knows his father’s wrath isn’t something to be messed with, and he also knows who would   
do this, they both do.

“Stay with him.” the god orders before disappearing in a flash of bright light. And Apollo wanders if he should be payed for this and if he was this would definitely be counted as   
over time.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He storms into the room, his eyes dark with rage as he looks at her, but she simply smiles in response a dark sight that makes him even more angry.

“Hello, husband.” She says softly, her voice echoes through the room and Zeus wants that to stop.

“What have you done.” His tone is gentle and gritty and for a moment it reminds him of his lovers cough and he doesn’t like that, he doesn’t want to think of him as sick.

She walks past him placing something on the table carefully and looks at her husband with feigned innocence. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

It sets him off. And before he knows it his hand is wrapped around her neck and his voice is a low growl as he looks at her, but she is still smirking. “Yes you do.”

She laughs then and they argue until he puts her down, she is stalling him and he needs her to tell him so he can save the boy, because he doesn’t want him to die, he doesn’t   
even want him sick.

She sits on a chair and looks up at him with that same smirk that makes him grow weary and angry.

“You can’t stop it.” she pauses and watches the way his eyes darken even more with a smile. “But I can.” 

He sits down know his anger gone, know it is more like caution. He knows not to make a deal with a god, especially his wife.

“What?”

“I can stop it.” she says her eyes trained on him. “For a price of course.” And her smile widens, the goddess likes to wear the pants in the relationship and he knows this.

He is on his knees now, he doesn’t know how he got there but he is grovelling, pushing his pride aside pushing it all away. He is surprised that he isn’t crying he knows he could,   
but he holds it back he still has a little dignity.

He is pleading in loud shouts and soft whispers anything and each time he knows there is only a short amount of time left. 

“I want you to stay away from him, to never look his way.” She pulls his chin up towards her and he wants to hit her, to wipe the smile off her face. “And if you do, there will be no 

time for you to save him. He will die immediately.” 

He doesn’t know when he agreed to it, but he had no choice. 

The tugging at his heart stops.

And so does the tugging of his lips.

Now it is just a dull ache that infects his body and leaves him in a numb state.

And he stays true to his word and never sees the boy, even when he hears the begging and the prayers, or even when he receives the offerings, not once does he visit, because   
he can’t.

So he ignores the boy.

Ignores his attempts at recognition from the god.

But the god feels a little happy because he knows the boy is alive.

And he can live with just that thought and with the memories they had together.


End file.
